A Wonderful Christmas Week
by Gagashi
Summary: Quand un baiser peu tout changer ce qu'on pouvait croire de l'amitié.
1. Prologue et 22 Décembre

**Prologue**

Déjà de retour au travaille après ses merveilleuses vacances des fêtes. Et merveilleuse n'est qu'un mot trop faible pour décrire ce qui s'est passé pendant ces deux semaines inoubliables et simplement magiques.

- Bon retour au bureau Naruto, me dit mon patron en me voyant sortir de l'ascenseur.

- Merci, Monsieur Hatake, lui répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

- Comment c'est passé ton voyage? Demanda l'argenté poliment.

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec mon travaille c'est surtout Kakashi Hatake, le meilleur patron qu'on peut avoir. Il est compréhensif, bienveillant et très généreux. Il est surtout un peu stricte et impatient, mais pour un patron, ces deux seul défaut est très apprécier.

Je souris de plus belle, heureux qu'on me demande comment s'est passé mes vacance, me permettant ainsi d'y repenser un peu, mais je ne ressens pas le besoin d'en parler tout de suite à tout le monde. Alors, je décide de m'en sauver en ne répondant que :

- Bien, merci.

Mon patron surélève son sourcil droit et me regarde d'un air confus. Il me connait trop depuis le temps que je travaille pour lui et je sais qu'il sait que je cache quelque chose. En plus, je ne peux cacher que ma façon d'agir n'est pas comme elle devrait l'être en général. Habituellement quand j'arrive au travaille j'ai toujours un air décourager et embêter. De toute façon, quand on travaille comme comptable dans un bureau et qu'on est entouré de d'autre comptable, ce n'est pas toujours très palpitant. C'était loin de la vie d'une célébrité. Même un concierge devait avoir plus de vie que moi. Mais au moins, j'avais le cachet qui allait avec mon travaille déplaisant et j'avais un super patron, pas trop chiant et pas trop curieux.

- D'accord… Eh bien…va au travail. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Je t'ai laissé tes prochains contrats sur ton bureau.

- Pas de problème. Bonne journée, Monsieur Hatake, dis-je avant de m'avancer à travers les cubicules où se trouve mes collègues déjà au boulot et rejoint moi-même mon poste de travaille.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'asseoir confortablement que la tête de mon voisin de bureau apparait de l'autre côté du mince murait qui nous sépare. Mais ça ne nous empêche jamais de causé quand on est tanné de calculer.

- Hey Naru! Tout un noël qu'on à passé hein? Surtout avec Sasuke. Je me demande comment c'est passé votre jour de l'an!

Aussitôt que j'entends le nom de mon meilleur ami, je rougis et me mord la lèvre, mais en tentant de ne pas montrer mon moment de faiblesse à mon collègue et ami avec qui j'avais passé une bonne partit de mes vacances.

- Kiba, ta subtilité ne te mènera à rien, dis-je d'un ton monotone en feignant de commencer mon travaille, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Trop rien, juste te dire que j'étais fière de toi.

- Arrête de te payer ma tête et vas-donc travailler.

- À vos ordres, Chef! Dit le brun en me faisant rire avec son salut militaire forcé.

Il m'énerve déjà et on n'est que lundi. J'aurais tellement rêvé que ces vacances ne se terminent jamais. Surtout la deuxième semaine.

Aussitôt que j'y pense, mon téléphone se met à vibrer dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je souris et le sort pour regarder qui m'a envoyé un message. Évidement, c'était Sasuke.

**De Sasuke à 9h01 : Se réveiller sans toi c'est vraiment la poisse! Bonne journée au bureau XxX**

J'ai toujours été habitué à de tels messages puisque Sasuke venait régulièrement dormir chez moi, même avant les événements des deux dernières semaines. Mais quelque chose était différent cette fois ci. J'étais heureux de voir les trois XxX dans le message du brun. C'était signe que quelque chose avait belle et bien changé entre nous.

**De Naruto à 9h03 : Revenir au travaille après les vacances qu'on à passé est encore plus difficile crois-moi. Merci. Bonne journée à toi aussi :)**

_Pour tout comprendre, il nous faut retourner en arrière, bien avant le jour de l'an et quelques jours avant noël. Le jour où Sasuke et Naruto voyageait vers leurs destin… _

**22 Décembre**

- C'est vraiment chiant! Pourquoi ils ont décidé d'avoir une maison de vacance aussi loin du pays. En plus, T'AS VU TOUTE CETTE NEIGE?

- Arrête de râler et regarde la route, Usuratonkachi.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel avant de les retourner vers la fenêtre où il regarda les sapins enneigés qui bordaient l'autoroute. Naruto, lui, continua simplement de conduire et de souffrir du silence de son meilleur ami qu'il devait endurer depuis quelques heures. Celui-ci avait un comportement étrange. Enfin, peu étrange pour ce qui est d'agir avec les autres, mais habituellement, quand ils étaient ensemble, le brun se laissait aller et pouvait être presque qu'aussi enjouer que pouvait l'être Naruto. J'ai bien dit _presque. _

- Bon, j'en ai assez de ton air de zombi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il sèchement au plus vieux.

- Rien, répondit simplement celui-ci.

Naruto savait qu'il mentait puisqu'il il le connaissait trop. C'était un peu normal qu'après douze années d'amitié, qu'on connaisse tout de l'autre par ses moindres faits et geste et par son simple regard.

- Sasuke Uchiwa!

- Naruto Uzumaki, joua le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Hey, ne joue pas au petit con avec moi! Dit-moi ce qui ne va pas!

- Tu m'énerve.

- Toi tu m'énerve, répondit Naruto en abandonnant, de toute façon, il aurait plein de temps pour parler avec Sasuke. Il ne l'avait pas forcé à l'accompagner chez sa meilleure amie et n'avait pas prit deux semaines de congé pour rien!

- Bon sang! Tu devrais arrêter de t'obstiné avec moi des fois.

- Pareillement.

Naruto s'avoua vaincu. Il est vrai que c'était lui qui s'obstinait depuis tantôt pour en apprendre plus sur l'humeur de son ami.

- Ah et puis va te faire voir, moi je m'ennuis.

Il soupira en levant le regard vers le ciel et décida de mettre la radio. Peut-être que la musique adoucirait le long voyage qu'ils avaient entamé depuis déjà deux heures. La radio de la voiture qu'ils avaient louée à l'aéroport avait été laissée à un poste de musique de Noël. Naruto sourit. De un, il adorait la musique, de deux, il adorait Noël et encore plus, il adorait le mix des deux.

- _I'll have a blue Christmas without you._

- C'est trop dépriment, rétorqua le brun découragé.

- Parle celui qui à un air de quelqu'un qui veut se suicider. _I'll be so blue just thinking about you._

Sasuke se tourna vers lui et le fusilla d'un regard noir et peu de bonne humeur. Le blond eu de la peine de le voir comme ça et il comprit que dans son état (dont il ne connaissait toujours pas la raison) son ami n'avait pas besoin d'une chanson déprimante. Il décida alors de changer de nouveau de poste et la chanson qui commençait à ce nouveau poste lui fit sourire maléfique. C'était sa chanson préféré de Noël.

- C'est mieux? Demanda-t-il en souriant à son meilleur ami hypocritement.

- On va dire répondit celui-ci en appuyant sa paume de main contre sa joue.

En ricanant, Naruto eu envie de commencer à faire le débile. De un parce qu'il voulait vraiment que Sasuke retrouve son sourire habituel (celui qui était normal en _sa _compagnie) et de deux parce qu'il aimait _vraiment _cette chanson.

- _I don't want a lot for Christmas_, chanta le blond et regardant Sasuke directement dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me v...

- _There is just one thing I need..._

Sasuke fronça des sourcils et Naruto vit bien qu'il se retenait pour sourire.

- _I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree._

- C'est pour ça que ta chialer l'an dernier parce que je ne t'avais rien acheté? Demanda le brun en laissant sortir un léger sourire en coin qui fit plaisir à Naruto qui sentait d'avance qu'il avait gagnée.

- _All I want for Christmas is you, yeah. __Oooooh!_

C'est le petit: Oooooh! À la fin qui avait finalement vaincu. Sasuke se mit à ricana et engendra par la suite, l'excitation du bond qui se mit à danser en même temps de chanter.

_- I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need and I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree._

En riant, Sasuke repoussa le bras de Naruto qui envahissait son espace de passager en disant :

- Concentre-toi donc sur la route, idiot.

- _I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy... _Aller! Chante!

- Jamais, répondit Sasuke en cachant son visage hilare.

-_ I just want you for my own More than you could ever know..._

Il regarda Sasuke en souriant puis en joignant ses mains avant de chanter: _Make my wish come true._

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et céda avant de chanter avec Naruto :

_- All I want for Christmas is you You_

OoOoO

- Mmmmm! Mo…Chest chuper bon! Dit le blond la bouche pleine.

- Ça à l'air dégoutant, râla Sasuke en grimaçant.

Sans prendre compte que son ami était sur le point de vomir, Naruto piqua sa fourchette dans son bol.

- T'as vu tout le fromage? Dit celui-ci en tirant sur l'ustensile qui fit étirer le long filet de fromage mêler entre la sauce et les patates frites.

- Ça c'est bon avec du pain ou… du raisin, mais pas avec des frites et de la sauce brune dégoutante!

- Goûte! Tu vas voir, proposa le plus jeune en poussant son assiette.

- Jamais! Dit Sasuke en grimaçant.

- Aller! Ou je te le fait manger de force!

- Essaye pour voir! Provoqua le brun en l'envoyant baladé d'un coup de tête.

Naruto fronça un sourcil et regarda le plus vieux d'un air de défi. Peu à peu que les secondes passaient, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire qui voulait dire : _Challenge accepted! _Et d'un coup, alors que le plus vieux ne s'y attendait pas, Naruto sauta hors de sa banquette et le retrouva pour l'attaquer.

- NARU! NON! S'écria celui-ci alors qu'une fourchette de _**poutine**_se retrouvait près de sa bouche pendant que son ami écrasait tout son corps contre le sien.

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que tout le restaurant s'était mit à les regarder d'un air confus. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils criaient, mais ça pouvait être aussi parce qu'ils ne parlaient pas leur langue!

- USURATONCHI! LÂCHE-MOI!

- DATTEBAYO! C'est que de la nourriture!

- M'EN FOU, Répondit Sasuke en se débattant.

- Juste une bouché, le supplia le blond de son regard de petit renard battu.

- Argh! Tu ne me lâcheras jamais hein? Râla le plus vieux d'un soupir et en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non!

En soupirant de nouveau, Sasuke poussa légèrement son ami, qui savait qu'il avait gagné et il ferma les yeux en ouvrant la bouche. Naruto prit une grosse portion de son assiette et la mit dans la bouche du plus vieux, qui n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Celui-ci mâcha et mâcha jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé. Ensuite, il rouvrit les yeux, mais ne regarda pas le plus jeune et croisa ses bras.

- Je peux terminer mon repas maintenant? Dit-il.

- Tu as aimé ça pas vrai? S'enjoua Naruto convaincu.

- Pas plus que ça, dit l'orgueilleux et tournant la tête vers la fenêtre qui bordait l'extérieur enneigé.

- Mais t'as pas trouvé ça mauvais?

- Pas tellement.

Naruto rigola en tentant de le cacher, mais il ne pouvait pas. Sasuke était la personne la plus orgueilleuse qu'il n'avait jamais vue, mais de toute façon, il ne l'apprécierait pas autant s'il l'était moins, parce qu'il avait toujours été comme ça.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule!

- Tu sais que ça n'arriveras jamais si tu reste aussi coincé, répliqua le blond joyeux en s'assoyant confortablement à côté de lui.

- Usuratonkachi.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Cette phrase fit détendre l'atmosphère et fit ricaner le plus vieux qui recommença à manger, volant par-ci par-là quelque boucher de l'assiette de Naruto qui se laissa faire avec plaisir. Quand ils eurent terminé, une serveuse bilingue vint pour leur porter leur facture.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en prenant l'argent que le brun lui tendit, et faite attention, une tempête est annoncée pour les prochaines heures.

- Passé une bonne journée, répondit Sasuke en anglais avant de se lever suivit de Naruto.

Ils sortirent et reprirent leurs chemins. Ils ne leur en restaient pas beaucoup avant d'arrivé à destination, mais ils n'avaient pas prit en compte de ce que serait la _tempête. _

OoOoO

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux jeunes adultes se retrouvaient coincés dans une gigantesque bourrasque de neige qui faisait parfois perdre le contrôle de la voiture au conducteur. Naruto, qui était maintenant passager et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tenir à la poigner de la porte, de peur qu'ils aient un accident. Ils ne pouvaient rien voir à travers la vitre à cause de la neige et pire que ça, il faisait déjà noir. Ce qui réduisait encore plus la visibilité. Naruto se voyait dans la scène du film _Jack Frost, le bonhomme de neige, _celle où le père conduit dans la tempête et qu'il finit par mourir. Il n'avait pas envie que ça lui arrive et que ses parents le retrouve l'an prochain transformé en homme des neiges!

- On n'y arrivera jamais, dit Sasuke d'un air désespéré et direct.

- Je savais. On va mourir, répondit le blond apeuré.

- Idiot! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répliqua le plus vieux, mais on devrait s'arrêter quelque part pour ne pas que ça arrive.

- Oui! Tu…tu as raison dit le blond frigorifié.

Il commençait à faire plus froid à l'intérieur de la voiture qu'en dehors puisqu'ils ne savaient pas comment fonctionnait le système de chauffage de cette voiture et même s'ils ne devaient pas être très loin de leur destination, ils faisaient mieux de s'arrêter.

- Tiens, je vois de la lumière là-bas. On va pouvoir voir si on est dans la bonne direction.

La voiture s'engagea dans la prochaine sortit qu'il faillit tout de même manquer à cause des bourrasques de vent, mais ils parviennent saint et sauf devant le motel qui bordait la route. Ils sortirent rapidement de la voiture, la laissant ainsi devant le commerce avant de courir jusqu'à l'entrée.

Arrivé dans le lobi, une jeune femme derrière un grand comptoir déposa son magasine pour offrir son service, ravis qu'enfin quelqu'un se pointe.

- Bonsoir Messieurs, est-ce que je peux vous aider?

Sasuke prit les devant et s'avança vers la blondinette pendant que Naruto se réchauffait devant le calorifère à côté de la grande entré. Il y resta un long moment à se chauffer les mains en regardant quelque fois le brun au loin parler avec la fille de l'accueil. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il commençait à s'impatienter, il décida d'aller le rejoindre.

- Tenez Monsieur et passé une bonne nuit.

Sasuke répondit à la femme d'un signe de tête, puis se retourna vers Naruto qui dévisagea la carte qu'il procédait à la main.

- Je croyais qu'on venait simplement demander notre chemin!

- On s'est éloigné à cause de la neige. On a plus de deux heures de routes à faire, alors on va dormir ici et repartir demain matin.

- Mais j'avais dit à Sakura qu'on serait là ce soir!

- Eh bien ce sera demain, répondit froidement le brun avant de sortir pour rejoindre la voiture.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et le suivi, peu à contrecœur puisque de toute façon, s'arrêter était une bonne idée parce qu'il était vraiment _crevé._ Simplement, il aimait titiller son _meilleur ami. _

OoOoO

- Wow! Ça fait du bien une douche, gémit le blond de plaisir, en sortant de la salle de bain avec une simple serviette autour du corps.

Il regarda Sasuke qui était en train de changer les postes du câble français. Celui-ci leva légèrement la tête et la détourna rapidement vers la télé en voyant son ami aussi dénudé.

- Naruto, tu ne pourrais pas t'habiller avant de te montrer devant moi? Tu sais très bien que…

- Et puis? Moi aussi je suis gai et t'es mon ami. Je ne verrais pas pourquoi je…

Il fronça un sourcil et continua de fixé le brun d'un air intéressé. En émettant un léger sourire, il appuya son point contre sa hanche, prit une pause décontracter et attendit d'avoir de nouveau le regard de son ami pour dire :

- C'est parce que tu me trouve _sexy _hein?

- Usuratonkachi! Pas du tout, répondit Sasuke en croisant les bras et en continuant de se forcer à ne pas regarder le blond.

Mais celui-ci s'approchant vivement et se mit face à lui, le sourire pendu aux lèvres.

- Monsieur Uchiwa me trouve séduisant! Défia-t-il en se penchant vers son visage.

- Fou-moi la paix et va t'habiller! Répondit sèchement ledit _Monsieur Uchiwa._

En le voyant légèrement rougir, Naruto s'esclaffa de rire et sauta dans les bras de son ami et feignant de le tripoter.

- Je t'excite hein?

- Lâche-moi! Râla le brun en repoussant Naruto.

Mais à fur et à mesure que Naruto disait des niaiseries et le chatouillant, Sasuke souriait un peu plus, puis après une longues minutes de torture et de stupidité, il s'esclaffa en tombant dans le lit avec son idiot de meilleur ami.

- Okok! Maintenant, va t'habiller, dit-il en réussissant à le retirer de sur lui.

Il reprit donc sa place initial au coin du lit, puis regarda de nouveau la télé pendant que Naruto était partit sortir son pyjama de sa valise. Après l'avoir fait, celui-ci s'arrêta un instant pour dire à Sasuke d'un air grave :

- T'es pas mal non plus.

Le plus vieux ricana de bon cœur sans toutefois le regarder, puis il répondit :

- Oubli ça.

Naruto se tût un moment, puis quand il eut satisfaction du sourire de son ami, il alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Quand il ressortit, Sasuke parlait au téléphone et il s'était lui-même déjà changé.

- _Oui…Oui Sakura on va bien. Oui… Non ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui dirai. Mais oui… Ok. _

Sasuke se retourna et vit la présence de son ami. Il leva les yeux au ciel à celui-ci qui compris pourquoi et il ricana en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir eu à avertir sa meilleure amie lui-même qu'ils n'arriveraient pas ce soir.

- _Oui…Bye, à demain._

Le brun raccrocha même s'il savait que la jeune femme à qui il parlait n'avait pas finit de parler. Il soupira, déposa son téléphone sur le bureau où se trouvait la télévision, puis rangea finalement sa valise avant de se retrouver devant Naruto.

- Elle te fait dire salut et beaucoup d'autre chose dont je me fous complètement.

Le blond ricana.

- Ça aurait été plus long si je l'avais fait moi-même.

- Je sais, mais j'aurais quand-même préféré tomber sur Gaara.

- J'avoue. Hey! Mais y'a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Comment a-t-il put se retrouver avec une fille aussi chiante?

- Tu pense que t'es mieux? Cette fille chiante te sert de meilleure amie?

- Touché.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et se retourna de son côté pour ranger quelques affaires. Pendant que Naruto commençait à faire de même, il s'étala dans son lit et ferma sa lampe de chevet, près à aller dormir.

- Bon, j'en peu plus et y'a rien en anglais à la télé, alors à demain matin.

- Oh… d'accord, à demain matin, répondit le blond d'un ton monotone et déçu avant de retourner à ses affaires.

Il laissa toutes ses affaires trainé en se disant qu'il balancerait tout ça dans sa valise avant de partir le lendemain, puis il alla se brosser les dents. Quand il revint, Sasuke semblait s'être déjà endormit, alors il décida d'aller lui-même se coucher et d'éteindre la lumière.

Pendant de longue minutes, il tourna, tourna et tourna dans son lit, déçu que son meilleur ami l'ait oublié. Il ne pouvait pas adhérer au sommeil. Il en était incapable. Après d'autres longues minutes, il entendit son ami se retourner dans son lit de l'autre côté de la chambre.

- Naruto, c'est pas parce qu'il y a deux lit qu'on peut pas en partagé un, dit-il d'un air désespéré en brisant le silence qui régnait la chambre.

Immédiatement, le blond vola hors du lit et rejoint le brun qui lui ouvrit ses bras dans lequel il vint se nicher. Il n'avait jamais été capable de dormir seul. Et quand il le devait, il avait habituellement sa peluche de renard qu'il avait depuis sa tendre enfance, mais sachant qu'il serait avec Sasuke toute la semaine, il n'avait pas pensé l'apporte. Parce que s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il aimait partager avec son meilleur ami, c'était bien un lit et des bras chaud dans lesquels ils pouvaient s'endormir sans problème. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir cela quand il voulait et sans jugement. C'était ça, le secret de leur amitié. Ça et une confiance absolue.

Après de longues minutes de silences et de bien être, Naruto se rappela de la mauvaise humeur qui avait suivit l'Uchiwa durant la journée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir savoir le pourquoi de ce changement d'attitude et il savait que le meilleur moment pour parler sérieusement avec le brun était le soir quand il était tranquille et près à aller dormir. Il se décida donc à poser sa question.

- Sasuke?

- Ouais? répondit celui-ci d'un air fatigué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais ce matin?

Il sentit le brun se crisper légèrement sous lui et il eu peur que celui-ci l'envoi balader. Mais à la place, Sasuke dit :

- Je pensais à mes parents. C'est tout, dit-il clairement décider à ne pas en dire plus.

De toute façon, Naruto comprenait. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Sasuke avait pensé à Mikoto et à Fugaku Uchiwa. Il savait même qu'il avait dût penser à eux toute la journée, mais ne voulait pas le laisser paraître pour aidée son meilleure ami à oublier cette journée où un an plutôt, jours pour jours, il avait perdu ses deux parents.

Alors qu'il savait le brun en grande détresse, il le serra plus fortement dans ses bras posant sa joue confortablement contre sa poitrine et il ferma les yeux. Sasuke entoura ses bras autour de lui et soupira. Comme c'était bon d'avoir un ami sur qui compter pour ce la fermer quand c'était le temps.

- Bonne nuit, Sasuke

- Bonne nuit, Naruto.

Et ils s'endormirent. L'un contre l'autre.

* * *

><p>Merci d'Avoir prit la peine de vous rendre jusqu'ici :)<p>

Le prochain chapitre demain :O

N'oubliez pas les commentaires! ^^


	2. 23 Décembre

**23 décembre**

(BANG)

- Réveil-toi!

Naruto repoussa l'oreiller qu'il venait de recevoir en plein visage et se redressa à toute vitesse. Il lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui venait de le réveiller en lui lançant un truc. Celui-ci était déjà debout et il rangeait les effets que le blond avait laissé trainer par terre.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Demanda celui-ci.

- Il est neuf heures et je veux arriver avant le diner.

Naruto soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, puis il s'étira les bras au dessus de la tête. Il regarda son meilleur ami qui se tenait à côté de la table de la chambre qui comportait un sac en papier brun et deux vers à café et il sourit avant de sauter hors du lit pour aller prendre remontant. Il sortit ensuite un croissant du sac brun et l'englouti avant de prendre une gorgé de sa boisson. Celle-ci était froide.

- Ça fait longtemps que t'es allé les chercher? Demanda-t-il d'un air confus.

- Une demi-heure. Maintenant arrête de parler la bouche pleine et mange, répondit Sasuke d'un air monotone.

Naruto fronça un sourcil, mais ne broncha pas. Il termina son petit déjeuner et s'habilla en vitesse. Ils avaient encore de la route à faire et ils avaient _très _hâte d'enfin arriver au chalet des parents de Sakura.

OoOoO

- NARUTO! SASUKE! ENFIN VOUS ÊTES LÀ!

La jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyant sauta sur ses deux invités et les prit dans ses bras. Après les avoirs serré fortement, elle se recula et sautilla sur place.

- Je suis si contente que vous aillez bien voulu venir, se réjouit-elle.

- Est-ce qu'on avait vraiment le choix? Râla le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

Naruto soupira. Sa bonne humeur allait disparaitre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de nouveau seul.

- Vous aller voir, nous allons avoir beaucoup de plaisir! J'ai tellement hâte à demain pour…

- Sakura, tu pourrais peut-être les invités à entrer, dit un homme derrière elle.

- Oh! Tu as raison chéri, répondit-elle en regardant Sasuke et Naruto habiller de leur manteau remplis de neige et leur grosse valise en main. Entrez, entrez!

- Merci Gaara, dit Naruto alors que le petit ami de Sakura prenait sa valise pour l'aider.

- Ouais, Sakura nous aurait emmerdé pendant encore une bonne demi heure sinon.

- Sasuke! Dit le blond désespéré en le poussant par l'épaule.

Gaara ricana en faisant un sourire sarcastique en coin.

- Toujours pareil à ce que je vois, Sasuke.

Le brun haussa un sourcil peu vexé et il entra en apportant sa valise avec lui.

- Où on va dormir? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Naruto soupira de nouveau en voyant le peu d'intérêt que Sasuke avait pour ce voyage. Il est vrai qu'au départ, il ne voulait pas du tout l'accompagner, mais après qu'il l'ait supplié une centaine de fois, il avait quand-même fini par dire oui et Naruto pensait que quand ils seraient arrivé, il aurait été heureux de l'avoir finalement suivit. Peut-être avait-il tors, mais il lui restait une semaine encore pour s'en dissuadé.

- Suivez-moi, dit l'homme de la maison de son air toujours neutre. Un peu comme Sasuke, mais en moins chiant.

Ils montèrent le grand escalier en bois et suivirent Gaara à travers le long couloir qui bordait plusieurs portes. Le chalet était vraiment gigantesque et l'architecture était vraiment magnifique.

- C'est très beau, complimenta le plus jeune.

- C'est gentil! C'est les parents de Gaara qui l'on construit il y a une dizaine d'année pour mes parents. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas pu nous le refuser cet hiver, expliqua Sakura rêveuse.

- Y'a quand-même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, dit Naruto, pourquoi avoir fait construire aussi loin de New York? Ils auraient très bien pu trouver quelque chose de semblable en Pennsylvanie ou au Michigan!

- J'en sais trop rien. Il faudra leur demander, répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules peu concerné.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du long couloir et Sakura ouvrit l'es deux portes qui faisait face l'une à l'autre.

- Tenez! Voici vos chambres, dit-elle en levant les bras fièrement.

Gaara entra la valise de Naruto dans la chambre du côté gauche, tandis qu'il regardait Sasuke entré dans celle de droite. Il se dit alors que les nuits allaient être vraiment pathétiques. Il aurait peut-être dût amener sa peluche finalement.

- Me…merci, dit-il en tentant de paraître parfaitement satisfait avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

- Nous allons vous laisser vous préparé et pendant ce temps, je vais aller préparer du café. Vous en voulez?

- Oui, ce serait apprécié, répondit le plus jeune en souriant.

Sakura se retourna et regarda part l'autre chambre.

- Tu en veux, Sasuke? Demanda-t-elle au jeune homme qui portait un air indifférent.

Naruto soupira en sortant de la pièce pour aller rejoindre la jeune femme. Il lui dit :

- Il va en prendre un, dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de la jeune femme déstabilisé. Elle avait l'habitude de voir Sasuke distant, mais pas aussi peu sociable.

Elle repartit rapidement, laissant ainsi les deux jeunes hommes seuls. Le plus jeune entra dans la chambre de l'autre et s'approcha de lui d'un air embarrassé. Il regarda le brun défaire sa valise pendant un bon moment avant de mettre son orgueil de côté pour dire :

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dût te forcer à venir.

Il joint ses mains et les frottèrent l'une contre l'autre nerveusement et en mordant sa lèvre. Sasuke ne lui répondit qu'après avoir fini de vider sa valise. Par la suite, il commença à aller porter le tout dans les différents tiroirs.

- C'était mieux que d'être seul chez moi.

- Itachi n'était pas là?

- Non. En voyage.

- Il t'a laissé tout seul? S'indigna le blond outré.

- Comme si ça changeait de ses habitudes! Dit-il d'un air frustrer. Depuis que les parents sont plus là, il ne fait que travailler comme un malade.

Le plus vieux déposa son dernier morceau de linge dans la commode, partit ranger sa valise dans la garde-robe et après un long silence inconfortable, il se dressa devant le blond, point sur les hanches et changea de sujet. Naruto ne broncha pas. Il savait que le brun ne voulait jamais parler de ses parents. Avec raison.

- Tu vas réussir à survire? Demanda l'Uchiwa en pointant la chambre de l'autre côté d'un signe de tête.

- Quoi? Oh. Ouais! S'indigna le blond. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas?

Sasuke leva un sourcil en souriant d'un air amusé. Il continua à fixé Naruto de ce regard, puis s'esclaffa avant de sortir.

- On verra ça ce soir. Vas-donc vider ta valise. Moi je vais prendre un café, dit-il après l'avoir titiller de rage avec sa tape d'encouragement qu'il lui fit sur l'épaule avant de sortir.

Naruto le suivit et lui cria alors qu'il était au font du couloir :

- Je suis _parfaitement _capable de dormir seul! Tu vas voir!

Puis outré, il entra dans sa chambre dans lequel il soupira. Pourquoi devait-il toujours embarquer dans le petit jeu de Sasuke? Maintenant, il allait _vraiment _devoir dormir seul.

OoOoO

Ils étaient tous à la table et prenait un café pendant que Gaara mettait du bois dans le foyer du salon. Ils pouvaient le voir puisqu'il était directement joint à la cuisine et au hall d'entré. Le tout donnait un grand espace qui faisait tout le premier étage si on ne comptait pas la salle de bain au fond de la grande salle à manger. C'était justement là qu'ils sirotaient un café en discutant de l'arriver de leurs autre ami.

- Shikamaru devrait arriver avec Choji avant diner, mais les autres arriveront en soirée, expliqua Sakura.

- Tout le monde à décidé de venir? Demanda Sasuke légèrement surpris.

- Tous sauf Shino. Il a dit qu'il avait mieux à faire. Quoi? J'en sais rien.

- Tu vois, Sasu, t'aurais eu l'air aussi idiot que lui si tu ne serais pas venu, répliqua Naruto.

- Usuratonkachi! Répondit le plus vieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

Il prit une autre gorgé de café et alors que Gaara revenait, Naruto posa son regard d'où il revenait. Il fixa le salon un instant, puis fronça des sourcils voyant qu'il manquait décidément quelque chose dans leur décoration de Noël qu'ils avaient installé pour la fête.

- Où est le sapin? Demanda-t-il outré.

Sakura rougit légèrement et répondit avec regret :

- On n'en a pas trouvé sur le chemin en venant.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller en chercher un dans la forêt, continua Gaara, on s'en passera.

- Mais… oh… oui vous… ouais c'est dommage, répondit le blond tristement. Ça allait être son premier Noël sans sapin et loin de sa famille.

Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensés, il n'avait pas remarqué que Sasuke le fixait, d'un air qu'il n'aurait pu déceler. Celui-ci se retourna vers son café, joua sur le rebord d'un air réfléchit, puis releva la tête pour regarder Sakura et son petit ami.

- On pourrait y aller, nous, proposa-t-il.

- Vrai…vraiment? S'étonna la jeune femme surprise de voir autant d'entrain chez l'Uchiwa.

- Quoi? T'es sérieux? Dit le blond lui-même sous le choc.

- Regardez-moi pas comme ça! Je ne fais que proposer, dit sèchement Sasuke d'un air vexé.

- Désolé… eh bien ça me fais plaisir. Je suis certain que Gaara pourras vous proposez une direction convenable pour en trouver un.

- Sasu, t'es géniale, dit Naruto excité, Je pars mettre des vêtements chaud!

Il se leva et couru jusqu'à l'escalier au fond de la pièce, laissant ainsi Sakura, Gaara et Sasuke à table. Celui-ci soupira et cria en se levant.

- TU PEUX PAS ME LAISSER FINIR MON CAFÉ, USURATONKASHI!

Puis il le suivit en courant. Sakura s'esclaffa une main devant sa bouche, tandis que le roux à côté d'elle se pencha pour lui demander :

- Se sont-il finalement mit ensemble?

- Non, répondit la jeune femme en soupirant, Naruto persiste à dire qu'il n'y a pas un grain d'amour entre eux et qu'ils sont de simple amis.

- De simples amis?

- Je sais, c'est n'importe quoi. Toutes notre entourage est d'accord pour dire que ces deux là sont faits pour être ensemble.

- Peut-être qu'ils sont vraiment ami, affirma Gaara en haussant les épaules indifférent.

- Non. C'est impossible. De toute façon, on s'est tous arranger pour les mettre ensemble cette semaine.

- Désolé de dire ca, mais est-ce vraiment de vos affaires?

- T'inquiète. On a notre plan et il sera _infaillible. _

OoOoO

- Ça fait des heures qu'on marche… c'est long, se plaignis Naruto en trainant derrière le brun.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel en appuyant la hache sur son épaule. Ils marchaient depuis un moment dans l'immense forêt qui bordait les terres du chalet des parents de Sakura et il n'avait encore rien trouvé de ce qui pouvait ressembler à un sapin. Pourtant, Gaara lui avait expliqué avec précision le chemin qu'ils devaient emprunter pour rejoindre la terre des conifères.

- Ça ne fait qu'une quarantaine de minutes alors arrête de râler, dit-il désespérément.

- Comment tu sais ça toi? T'as pas amené ton cellulaire à ce que je sache!

- Je le sais à cause du soleil, répondit le brun en pointant le ciel de sa main libre.

Naruto suivit son doigt du regard et fixa au dessus de lui, là où les arbres de la forêt touchaient les nuages.

- C'est ça, Monsieur est tellement cool qu'il peut regarder heure avec une boule de feux.

Ledit _Monsieur _s'arrêta net et pointa le blond avec son doigt d'un air faussement menaçant.

- Compte-toi chanceux que je me suis proposé pour faire le sal boulot à la place de l'insomniaque de petit ami à Sakura, dit-il avant de reprendre son chemin.

Naruto le suivit en soupirant, quand tout à coup, quelque chose se mit à le titiller. Il trouvait son ami très étrange depuis quelques temps. Il l'avait remarqué surtout quand il s'était proposé pour aller chercher le sapin dans la forêt avec lui.

- Dit Sasuke, je peux te poser une question? Demanda-t-il peu convaincu qu'il allait répondre positivement.

- Ça dépend quoi.

- C'est ce que je me disais. En faite, je voulais savoir pourquoi…

- Pourquoi quoi? Demanda le brun confus en s'arrêtant.

Le blond se stoppa à son tour et le fixa penaud.

- Pourquoi t'as décide de faire ça?

Il vit le brun rester surpris par sa question et avant qu'il ne réponde, ils reprirent leurs chemins. Sasuke semblait réfléchir sur la question, mais après quelques secondes, il se gratta le derrière de la tête en répondant honnêtement :

- Ça avait l'air de vraiment te tenir à cœur, alors… je pouvais pas… laisser passer ça, dit-il légèrement mal à l'aise.

Il avait continué son chemin sans remarquer que Naruto avait arrêté le sien. Quand il vit qu'il ne le suivait plus, il prit peur que celui-ci avait mal interprétée la chose, mais se retourna quand même, faisant alors face au blond qui tenait sa main sur son cœur et émettait un joli petit sourire d'idiot.

- Tu as fais tous ça pour moi! dit-il d'un air blagueur et enfantin.

Naruto était vraiment touché, mais le laisser paraître d'une façon sincère n'allait qu'empirer la réaction de l'Uchiwa. Il aimait mieux le faire rire avec son air idiot qu'il prenait toujours.

- Ben… je… euh… Usuratonkachi! Arrête de me faire perdre mon temps j'ai d'autre chose à faire que de me soucier de tes états d'âme, dit l'orgueilleux en se retournant décider à partir pour de bon.

Alors qu'il croyait avoir fait comprendre au blond qu'il avait terminé d'en parler, quelque chose vint le frapper directement dans le dos. Quelque chose de froid et de très désagréable. Il se retourna sachant très bien ce que le blond avait osé faire. Celui-ci le fixait d'un regard provoquant, mais amusé.

- Tu m'as vraiment blessé, dit-il faussement, ce que tu me dis me fait de la peine.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, mais après un moment, il se pencha et prit de la neige qu'il transforma en boule.

- Non… non sa…Sasuke tu vas pas… dit le blond en levant les mains… s'il te plait tu…

PAF! Il recevait une boule de neige en plein visage, faisant ainsi éclater le brun de rire. Même si ça faisait plaisir au plus jeune de voir un sourire sincère apparaitre sur les lèvres de son ami, il se sentait insulté.

- Tu veux jouer à ça hein? Dit-il après avoir essuyer une partie de son visage.

Il se pencha rapidement, fit une autre boule de neige et la lança à son tour sur Sasuke qui l'eu sur l'épaule.

- HEY! On était quitte, dit celui-ci outré.

- Pas si c'était en plein visage. Ce n'était pas juste.

- Tu sais ce qui n'est pas juste? Répondit Sasuke en souriant sournoisement, c'est que je vais gagner!

- Gagné à qu…

PAF! Une autre boule, puis une autre et une autre.

- C'est la guerre, s'écria Naruto allant se cacher derrière un tronc d'arbre.

C'est ainsi que leur bagarre commença. Ils se lançaient boule de neige sur boule de neige comme des gamins de dix ans pendant les vacances de Noël. Mais ils étaient loin des jugements et en plus, ils avaient vraiment du plaisir.

À un moment, Naruto commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Dans le sens qu'il ne voyait plus Sasuke à travers les arbres et plus aucune balle de neige ne réussissait à l'atteindre. Alors qu'il se poussait de sa cachette, il sentit deux main le prendre par derrière et l'une d'elle était pleine de neige et tentait de venir se planté dans son visage. Il savait que c'était son meilleur ami qui l'avait cerné et attaqué par surprise avec l'une de ses meilleur tactique de guerre.

- NON! NON SASUKE! Cria-t-il prit au piège en se débattant pour ne pas recevoir la neige à la figure.

Celle-ci tomba par terre, mais le brun persistait à tenir le plus jeune dans ses bras pour tenter de le faire tomber.

- Je vais gagner! Je vais t'avoir.

- Tu crois ça? Dit Naruto en le fixant des les yeux.

Sasuke se figea pendant une fraction de secondes puis c'est-ce qui le fit perdre pied et il se retrouva bientôt coucher sur le dos, par terre, dans la neige, un blond hilare au dessus de lui.

Il éclata de rire à son tour, supportant le poids de son meilleur ami sur lui, puis il appuya sa tête confortablement contre le sol avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder le plus jeune qui continuait de rire.

Celui-ci resta bien confortablement installé sur Sasuke pendant qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Ses bras était appuyer de chaque côté de l'Uchiwa, tandis que leur jambe se mélangeaient plus bas. Après de longues secondes, Naruto s'arrêta de rire et regarda son ami dans les yeux. Il se figea lentement en voyant comment celui-ci le regardait. Il ne pouvait pas décrire exactement son air, mais il semblait tendre en même temps d'être heureux. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle expression chez le jeune homme et ça le déstabilisa à un tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Après un autre petit lapse de temps, Sasuke approcha sa main ganté vers le visage de Naruto et caressa sa joue pour lui enlever la neige qui était resté collée. Le blond remarqua que ça prit beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne la retire. Depuis quand Sasuke était-il aussi tendre et attentionné?

Rapidement, un malaise s'installa en Sasuke et Naruto le remarqua. Il décida alors de détourner le regard et aussitôt que celui-ci retourna vers la forêt, son cœur se remit à battre et un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

- LES VOILÀ! LES SAPINS.

En une fraction de secondes, il oublia ce qui s'était passé et se retrouvait à côté d'un conifère de la taille parfaite, puis après, il en trouva un autre, puis un autre. Sasuke se redressa et sourit de nouveau en soupirant. Ils en avaient encore pour longtemps avant que Naruto ne face son choix. _Très _longtemps.

OoOoO

- _Rocking around the Christmas tree have a happy holiday!_

- Tu peux vraiment jamais t'empêcher de chanter hein?

- Et toi de râler! Chanter signifie être heureux. Alors tu devrais t'y mettre un peu. Peut-être que tu ferais moins la gueule.

- C'est ça, ferme-là et passe-moi la guirlande.

- Oui chef! dit le blond en faisant un salut militaire.

Pendant que Sasuke et Naruto commençait à décoré leur sapin qui leurs avaient prit trois heures à rapporter, Sakura semblait cuisiné quelque chose qui sentait terriblement bon dans la cuisine.

- Tu fais quoi ma chouette? Demanda le blond à son amie.

- Des biscuits au chocolat. On pourra en manger comme dessert.

- Tiens-les loin de Choji quand il arrivera, sinon on n'en verra pas la couleur, dit le brun en ricanant.

Naruto sourit à son tour et rit à la blague de Sasuke. Pour une fois qu'il râlait avec le sourire en compagnie de d'autre que lui. Ça changeait.

Tout à coup, une sonnerie se fit entendre dans la maison et une porte s'ouvrit sans permission.

- SHIKAMARU! CHOJI! Contente de vous voir, dit Sakura en voyant les deux meilleurs amis entrés dans sa maison.

- Content de voir que ça te fais plaisir Sakura, répondit le plus vieux des deux jeunes hommes.

- Ouais, ça m'emballait pas trop ce truc de fêtes avec plein de monde, mais Choji m'a forcé à venir, soupira l'autre jeune homme.

- Ça pour ça, je te comprends, dit Sasuke en se rapprochant d'eux.

- Alors Naruto aussi à réussit à te convaincre? C'est la poisse n'est-ce pas?

- Je te le fais pas dire.

- Arrêtez donc de chialer tout les deux.

- Naruto à raison. Et puis on va avoir beaucoup de plai… Est-ce que c'est des gâteaux? Demanda Choji en s'éloignant d'eux pour retrouver le comptoir de la cuisine.

- NE TOUCHE PAS À ÇA! S'écria Sakura.

Naruto et Sasuke s'esclaffèrent sous le regard surpris de Shikamaru qui fixait le plus vieux.

- Dit donc, t'as l'air pas-mal heureux. Vous ne vous seriez pas mit ensemble par hasard? Demanda-t-il.

- ARGH! Allez-vous nous lâcher avec ça? Râla Naruto. On est _ami. _Juste ami. T'es bien placer pour savoir ce qu'est un meilleur ami?

Ils se retournèrent vers Choji qui se battait avec Sakura pour avoir un gâteau et elle semblait sur le point de le frapper. Shikamaru mit les mains dans ses poches puis haussa les épaules.

- Oui, mais nous c'est pas pareil.

- J'en ai assez entendu. Tu viens, dit Naruto en s'adressant à son _meilleur ami, _on va aller continuer le sapin.

- Je te suis, répondit simplement l'Uchiwa en ne rajoutant rien à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec Shikamaru, ce qui le surpris.

Sasuke n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser faire sans rien dire et pourtant, cette fois ci, il n'avait même pas non seulement envoyer promener leur ami en sortant une remarque à propos de lui et de ses relations qui se limitait à être un **kick** sur sa meilleure amie Ino.

Il commença à s'inquiété sur l'état de son meilleur ami. Que se passait-il dans ça tête pour qu'il soit aussi distrait?

OoOoO

La soirée avait passé très vite après l'arriver des premiers invités. Après avoir prit un copieux repas, Neji et Tenten avait passé le pas de la porte suivit de Lee qui apportait les valises des deux autre, puis ceux-ci fut suivit d'Hinata et d'Ino qui était partit en vitesse voir les deux idiot qui lui servaient de meilleur ami, tandis que la première retrouvait son cousin. Par la suite, ce fut au tour de Temari et Kankuro, la sœur et le frère de Gaara, d'arriver. Naruto s'inquiétait pour son ami Kiba qui n'avait donné aucun signe de vie, mais il ne se prit pas trop la tête avec ça puisqu'il avait un autre problème à régler.

Il était dans son lit et ne cessait de tourner depuis de longues et interminables minutes. Il était incapable de fermer les yeux, sentant qu'il n'était pas en sécurité. Ça pouvait paraître enfantin pour un jeune homme de 24 ans, mais il avait toujours été comme ça et ne savait pas quand il changerait. De plus, il était trop orgueilleux pour aller demander à Sasuke de pouvoir rester avec lui comme ils le faisaient habituellement.

Tout à coup, il eu une idée. Et s'il allait simplement et subtilement demander quelque chose au brun? Peut-être que celui-ci l'inviterait à rester, incapable de dormir non plus de son côté.

Il vola hors de son lit et ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre pour ne pas alerter les autres qui étaient certainement endormit dans leur chambre. Il sortit et en voyant que de la lumière paraissait du bas de la porte de la chambre où était Sasuke, il ne fit que toquer un coup avant d'entrer.

Quand il eu finit d'ouvrir la porte, il remarqua le brun assit dans son lit en dessous des couvertures, des lunettes aux yeux et un livre à la main. Il sourit en fronçant des sourcils, puis d'un coup, il se mit à ricaner.

- Wouah! T'es mignon comme ça.

Sasuke retira ses lunettes et les déposa sur la commode. Son livre retrouva le même endroit, tandis qu'il se redressait.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. Tu voulais quoi?

En ouvrant grand les yeux et en se figeant, Naruto ouvrit grand la bouche et sorti un : Euh… qui fut suivit d'un point d'interrogation. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait demander à Sasuke.

- Tu… tu pourrais me prêter une paire de bas?

Le brun fronça des sourcils surprit.

- T'en à pas apporter?

- Euh… je… non. J'ai oublié et… les miens son sale, mentit Naruto.

Sasuke soupira et lui pointa la grande commode à côté du plus jeune. Celui-ci sourit hypocritement et ouvrit le tiroir pour en sortir une paire de bas avant de le refermer et de retourner vers Sasuke une dernière fois.

- Je… Merci, dit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Derrière la porte de la chambre, il s'appuya et se maudissait mentalement d'être aussi stupide et orgueilleux. Il avait l'air vraiment con.

Du coup, il eu une autre idée. Il ouvra la porte de sa chambre, lança la paire de bas et retourna dans la chambre du brun.

- Quoi? Demanda celui-ci d'un air énerver.

- Je peux t'emprunter de la pâte dentifrice?

- Tu en avais pas ce matin? Demanda Sasuke ennuyer et désespéré.

- Oui, mais je l'ai oublié là-bas.

Le plus vieux fronça des sourcils et émit un léger sourire. Il commençait à comprendre l'affaire. Toujours en souriant, il fouilla dans sa commode, sortit son tube de pâte à dent et le lança à Naruto.

- C'est tout? demanda-t-il après que celui-ci ait attrapé l'objet désiré.

- Je… oui. Je crois, répondit le blond interdit.

- Alors bonne nuit.

- Je… bonne nuit.

Naruto tourna les talons et lentement ferma la porte derrière lui. Sasuke le regarda disparaître derrière la fente de la porte et resta assit en souriant quelque instant, sachant très bien que son ami allait revenir.

À peine deux minutes plus tard, sa porte s'ouvrait de nouveau, laissant le blond entrer, son téléphone en main.

- Hey, Sasuke, je…

- C'est d'accord, coupa le brun.

- Ki… Hein? S'étonna le blond en restant planter en plein milieux de la chambre, une main en l'air.

- C'est bon, tu peux rester, dit le brun en riant.

Le visage de Naruto s'émerveilla et sa bouche s'ouvrit grand.

- Sérieux?

Sasuke s'esclaffa.

- Oui.

- GÉNIALE!

La porte se referma derrière le blond en un gros claquement, puis en deux temps trois mouvements, il se retrouvait dans le lit de son meilleur ami. Volant ainsi sa place vers la droite. Il ferma sa lampe et se coucha entre les couvertures.

- Merci et bonne nuit. Je commençais à être fatiguer.

- Bonne nuit.

Ils étaient coucher dos contre dos, mais déjà, Naruto se sentait mieux. _Presque…_

- Dit… ça te dérange si…

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu demande la permission? Rétorqua le brun sachant ce que son meilleur ami allait dire.

Aussitôt, le corps de celui-ci vint se poser contre son torse. Maintenant, Naruto était plus que bien et se sentait plus qu'en sécurité.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis Sasuke, curieux, brisa le silence.

- C'était quoi l'excuse cette fois pour venir me voir?

- Quoi? Oh… oui. J'avais vraiment quelque chose à te dire cette fois.

- Ah bon?

- Ouais. Si Kiba n'était pas encore arrivé c'était parce qu'il a réussit à convaincre Shino de venir avec lui. Ils vont arriver demain matin.

- Alors tout le monde va être là?

- Ouais. T'aurais été plus que con de pas venir toi aussi, répondit Naruto en souriant contre la peau chaude de son ami.

Sasuke ricana en reconnaissant que le blond avait raison. Sachant qu'ils ne se diraient rien de plus, il passa ses bras plus confortablement autour de son corps et se prépara mentalement à s'endormirent. Il ne l'avouerait peut-être jamais, mais il était loin de se sentir inconfortable avec son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Mais justement, il ne pourrait jamais l'avouer. Et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal…


	3. 24 Décembre

**24 Décembre**

Enfin, la vielle de Noël était arrivés et tous pouvaient ainsi commencer à célébré leurs vacances et ils avaient commencé dès leurs réveille avec un petit déjeuné succulent fait par Naruto et Sakura. Ceux-ci c'était réveiller en pleine nuit et ne pouvant plus dormir, ils s'étaient mit à cuisiner des croissants, des biscuits et des petits gâteaux. Sans oublier des tartes et du pain maison pour leur réveillon.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous assit à la table à parler bruyamment, la porte du chalet s'ouvrit. Tous se retournèrent vers Kiba et Shino qui trainaient leurs bagages derrière eu.

- SALUT LES POTES! S'écria le brun qui se fit pousser par un animal qui entra en courant. Celui-ci alla immédiatement sauter sur Naruto qu'il connaissait déjà.

Le blond flatta l'animal, puis fit comme tous les autres et se leva pour aller saluer les nouveaux arrivés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau à table et c'est à ce moment que l'un deux remarqua que quelqu'un manquait.

- Quelqu'un à pensé à appeler Sai? Demanda Lee.

Tous se dévisagèrent, puis se retourna vers Naruto et Kiba d'un air découragé.

- Hey! C'est pas notre faute, arrêter de nous regarder comme ça, s'écria le brun suivit d'un accord de Naruto par un hochement de tête.

- Vous travailler quand-même avec lui! Bande d'idiot, répondit Ino en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Elle à raison, vous n'avez vraiment pas fait fort sur ce coup, confirma Shikamaru les bras croisé et regardant les deux jeunes hommes d'un regard pauvre.

- De toute façon, il ne dira rien j'en suis certain, dit Kiba.

- Ouais, il est _tellement _toujours _expressif! _Finit Sarcastiquement Naruto.

Puis ils oublièrent l'oublié et se concentra sur le meilleur. Ils planifièrent ce qu'il allait faire le soir même, pour leur réveillon. Ce que Sasuke et Naruto ne savait pas, c'est que les autres s'étaient déjà tous mit d'accord sur quelque jeux qui allait potentiellement leur faire révélé qu'ils s'aimaient. Même si ce n'était pas le cas. Enfin, pas _encore. _

OoOoO

- Ok, j'accuse, Le colonelle moutarde dans la cuisine, avec le couteau! Dit Naruto après avoir avancer son pion sur la case du milieu.

- Je vais voir si c'est bon.

Sasuke prit l'enveloppe, et sortit les cartes de celle-ci avant de soupirer en voyant les Cartes. C'était la troisième partie qu'ils jouaient et le blond finissait toujours avec la même déduction qui n'arrivait à rien à la fin.

- Non, c'était Plum dans la chambre avec le pistolet, termina le brun en déposant les cartes sur la plaquette de jeux.

Naruto croisa ses bras en affichant un air désappointé et outré.

- J'étais certain…

- IDIOT! C'EST TOI MOUTARDE ET EN PLUS T'AVAIS LA CARTE, TU ME L'AS MONTRER! TU FAIS EXPRÈS OÙ QUOI? S'écria Sakura penché contre la table et prenant son ami par le collet.

- Je suis certain qu'un jour ce sera ça qu'il y aura dans l'enveloppe!

- EH BIEN ATTENDS QUE CE SOIT VRAIMENT VRAIS AU LIEU DE NOUS FAIT PERDRE DU TEMPS!

- Du calme Sakura, laisse-le un peu, tu vas le tuer, l'arrêta Lee.

La jeune femme lâcha son meilleur ami et se retourna vers le garçon aux gros sourcils. C'est lui qu'elle prit par le collet pour le menacer. Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru qui jouait également avec eux aida Sasuke à ranger le tout.

- C'est dommage que ce taré ais tout dévoilé avant mon tour. Moi au contraire, j'avais vraiment trouvé l'énigme, dit-il au brun.

- Comme d'habitude quoi, répondit celui-ci.

Quand ils eurent finit, ils remarquèrent qu'Ino, en arrivant au côté de son amie, avait réussit à la calmer et elle avait lâché Lee qui était ensuite partit en courant, laissant sa place à la jeune femme blonde. Les autres étaient assit au salon avec Gaara.

- On fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Temari qui était assise au bout de la table en diagonale de Naruto et de Sakura.

- J'ai une idée! Pourquoi pas vérité, conséquence, action? Proposa Kiba qui apparu sans cri et garé avec une chaise entre Naruto et la jeune femme.

Aussitôt, le blond et son meilleur ami se regardèrent d'un air peu convaincu, mais Sasuke ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. Naruto se ravisa. Peut-être que ses amis n'avaient pas d'arrière pensé après-tout.

- Je commence, dit Sakura, Mmmm, Naruto!

_Ou peut-être que si_. Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, ils n'allaient jamais les laisser tranquille! Il décida de prendre vérité, juste au cas où elle lui demanderait de faire des conneries.

- Est-ce que tu aime Sasuke?

- Oui.

- JE LE SAV…

- Il est mon meilleur ami! Je l'aime, mais pas plus, continua le plus jeune, ce qui brisa le cœur de la jeune femme qui soupira à son tour.

- Bon, à toi.

- Ok… Shikamaru!

- Qu'elles galèrent… râla-t-il… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir l'air con ni de me lever alors, vérité, dit-il.

- Est-ce que tu es amoureux?

Pour la première fois de leurs vies, ils virent le brun bouche-bé et surpris. Lui qui n'avait jamais l'air d'être impressionné par quoi-que-ce-soit.

- Mm… Peut-être bien, répondit-il en se grattant le fond de la tête.

- RÉPONCE INCOMPLÈTE! S'écria Kiba à l'autre bout.

- C'est pas grave, c'est celle que je voulais.

- Vas-y donc Kiba, si tu te crois mieux. De toute façon j'ai rien à demander moi.

- D'accord! Sasuke, dit l'amoureux des chiens.

- Tu veux quoi? Répondit le brun blasé.

- Action, vérité où conséquence?

- Vérité.

- Si tout le monde répond vérité ça va être pénible! Moi j'me casse, dit Temari en se levant pour partir. Lee revint à la place, s'assoyant le plus loin possible de Sakura.

- Alors… vérité…. Mm… T'aime Naruto? Demanda le brun d'un sourire machiavélique.

Un vaste temps passa où Sasuke se retourna vers le blond qui le regarda en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non, répondit-il finalement d'un air neutre.

Tous fixèrent les deux meilleurs amis d'un air presque triste. Naruto leur répondit d'un regard qui voulait dire «ALLER-VOUS COMPRENDRE UN JOUR?»

- Sakura, dit Sasuke d'un ton de défi.

- Action! Dit la jeune femme courageuse.

- Embrasse Kiba.

- QUOI?

Naruto s'éclata de rire.

- OUAIS! Sasuke, t'es trop bon.

- Wouah! Ça c'est bizarre, répondit Lee, se méritant ainsi un regard haineux de Sakura. Celui-ci se ravisa et décida de ne lui rien dire, ni de la regarder.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça! Dit la jeune femme.

- Et moi je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse ça! Continua l'autre concerné.

- Ah! Vous n'avez pas le choix. En même temps, ça nous fait très plaisir après les questions indiscrète que vous venez de nous demander, répondit Sasuke d'un air victorieux.

- BIEN DIT! J'tadore! Lui répondit Naruto.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre puis regarda dans le salon pour voir si Gaara regardait. Même si ce n'était qu'un jeu, ça n'aurait pas été bien amusant qu'il la voit en train d'embrasser l'un de leur ami. Kiba n'osait pas la regarder, il ne faisait que fusiller Sasuke du regard pendant que celui-ci continuait de sourire.

- Aller! On attend, dit celui-ci.

- Tu n'as pas le choix Sakura chéri. Tu dois le faire.

- Bon… ça va… aller Kiba.

- QUOI? MAIS JE VEUX PAS M…

- TU LA FERME ET TU M'EMBRASSE!

Le brun se mordit les lèvres alors que la jeune femme l'avait prit par le collet. Elle se rapprocha rapidement et alors qu'il fermait les yeux fortement, elle l'embrassa avec rigueur pendant quelques secondes. Par la suite, les deux personnes se ravisèrent sur leur chaise en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de leurs mains.

- Ça, vous aller nous le payé, dit la jeune femme.

- Oh, j'ai peur, répondit Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel.

Même s'il était convaincu que rien ne pouvait arriver, ils auraient dût quand même avoir un peu peur de Sakura. Parce que quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle l'avait. Et elle les aura, un jour ou l'autre.

OoOoO

La soirée devint de plus en plus intéressante, mais aussi de plus en plus agaçante pour Sasuke et Naruto qui n'avait pas eu finit de se faire harceler après leur jeu de Vérité, conséquence et actions. Au contraire, après ça, ils enchainèrent avec un jeu de mime avec lequel ils eurent beaucoup de misèrent à gardé leur sang froid. Naruto n'attrapait que des papiers qui lui demandait d'imiter «Sasuke aime Naruto» ou même «J'aime mon meilleur ami» Ils n'en pouvaient plus, mais en même temps, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. Parce qu'il était vrais qu'ils avaient l'air d'un vieux couple. Seulement, ils n'en étaient pas un et ils devaient vivre avec les conséquences que ça infligeait.

En plus, au cours de la soirée, tous se mirent à boire, sauf évidement le blond qui n'aimait pas trop l'alcool et ses amis devint de plus en plus agaçant. Surtout Kiba et Sakura qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se venger. Enfin, pas _encore. _

- ON JOUE À LA BOUTEILLE! S'écria la jeune femme en prenant le champagne vide qui trainait sur la table.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel en croisant ses bras. Il resta debout à côté de Sasuke qui lui aussi semblait désespéré, tandis que les autres s'assistaient en rond non loin d'eux.

- Qui joue? Demanda Sakura en s'assoyant entre Ino et Lee.

Alors que les deux amis allait répondre négativement, une main se posa sur chacune de leur épaule et ils se firent assirent de force sur le plancher. Kiba leur sourit sournoisement avant d'aller s'asseoir non loin d'eux.

- Qui commence? Demanda Ino.

- Je vais y aller! Répondit Lee.

Naruto regarda les membres qui allaient participer. Il y avait Sasuke, Choji, Kiba, Temari, Neji, Ino, Sakura, Lee et finalement, Hinata qui fermait le cercle à ses côtés.

Le garçon aux gros sourcils fit tourner la bouteille qui tourna et tourna jusqu'à s'arrêter sur la personne en face de lui.

- Quoi?! S'écria cette personne.

- Mais… c'est un gars! Dit Lee avec horreur en regardant Neji d'un air de dégoût.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi? Répondit sèchement Ino.

En soupirant, Lee se mit à genou et se rapprocha de Neji sans le regarder, avant de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, il soupira en disant :

- Il manque vraiment de fille dans ce groupe.

Et… vous ne voulez pas la suite.

Après son tour vint celui d'Hinata qui se mise à rougir comme une folle.

- Je… je suis vraiment o…obliger? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Vas-y Hinata, c'est pas si pire que ça, répondit Choji, ça peut être très drôle.

- Parle pour toi, répondit sèchement Lee toujours en train de s'essuyer la bouche.

- O…Ok.

La jeune femme fit lentement tourner la bouteille en regardant le blond qui était à côté d'elle du coin de l'œil, puis l'objet s'arrêta sur la personne à côté de Temari.

- Si ça continue comme ça je vais avoir embrassé toutes mes amies de filles! S'écria Kiba en rigolant.

- Commença toute? Demanda Shikamaru qui était resté debout autour d'eux pour regarder le jeu sans y participer.

Le brun tourna la tête vers la jeune femme blonde qui était placé à côté de Sakura. Celle-ci remarqua le regard rivé sur elle, puis d'un signe vengeur elle le pointa du doigt avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

- Tu parle, t'es morts, murmura Ino du bout des lèvres.

Kiba blêmit avant de se retourner vers Hinata qui avait les joues tous rouges.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il, mais tu vas devoir te contenter de moi.

Hinata ricana et prit un peu de cran pour se rapprocher de lui.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Alors qu'elle allait simplement lui donner un chaste baiser, il la prit par le cou et l'embrassa vivement, faisant ainsi gravir les applaudissements de ceux qui avaient _vraiment _du plaisir à cause de l'alcool.

- Faut toujours qu'il en mette trop, râla Naruto les bras croisé en levant les yeux au ciel.

En se décollant de la jeune femme, Kiba répondit :

- Arrête dont de faire le jaloux et joue, c'est à toi.

Naruto ne répondit rien à ça et il prit la bouteille et la fit tourner. Son tour sembla passé au ralenti et durant le temps qu'il avait, il eu le temps de passer toute les personnes du cercle du regard, en passant d'Hinata, de Kiba jusqu'à…

Il eut à peine le temps de réalisé sur qui il était tombé que tous s'agitèrent joyeusement, Sakura la première.

- AHAH! Je vous l'avais dit! Kiba, voila notre vengeance.

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux en suivant le bout de la bouteille du regard. Par la suite il leva la tête sur le jeune homme à côté de lui qui le regardait déjà d'un air ébahi. Pourquoi. Pourquoi diable était-il tombé sur Sasuke?!

- Je ne peux pas embrasser mon meilleur ami! C'est trop… bizarre.

Aussitôt qu'il dit ça, le brun détourna le regard et fixa la bouteille d'un air monotone. Il semblait aussi troublé que Naruto.

- Ah! Vous n'avez pas le choix, répondit Kiba le sourire aux lèvres.

- Il à raison les gars, vous ne pouvez pas reculer, dit Choji à côté de Sasuke.

L'uchiwa soupira en fermant les yeux puis il prit un grand respire avant de regarder son meilleur ami.

- Aller! Plus vite on le fait, plus vite ils nous fiche la paix, dit-il en se tournant.

- Quoi?! T'es… t'es sérieux?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont nous lâcher sinon? Demanda Sasuke d'un air énervé.

- Bah… ben… je…

- Vas-y!

Naruto resta perdu un instant en fixant le plus vieux. Celui-ci semblait impatient et très énervé alors le mieux était qu'il ne prenne pas trop de temps avant d'agir. Il prit un grand respire et se rapprocha de lui.

- D'accord, dit-il en levant le regard devant lui, troublé.

Lentement il 'approcha en gardant les yeux durement fermé, puis déposa sa bouche contre la sienne.

Aussitôt, un long frisson lui parcouru tout le corps et le surpris, tout en le détendant. Les lèvres de Sasuke goutaient terriblement bon et il ne s'était jamais attendu à apprécier la façon dont il l'avait embrassé. Il avait l'impression que tout s'était passé au ralentit, mais ça se passa vite et il n'eut pas le temps de réalisé que le brun se reculait de lui, le laissant perplexe et encore plus désorienté. Il venait d'embrasser Sasuke et il avait terriblement aimé ça. Tout se mélangea dans sa tête et il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était encore plus perdu et semblait déconnecté de tout.

- Bon, c'est à mon tour, râla Sasuke en s'essuyant les lèvres d'un air frustré.

Naruto avait posa sa main devant les siennes, les frôlant de ses doigts. Il pouvait encore goûter Sasuke.

Celui-ci avait déjà tourné la bouteille quand il se mit à fixé les personnes autour de lui personne ne semblait se soucier de lui et ne faisait que regarder la bouteille qui tourna et tourna encore jusqu'à s'arrêter sur…

- Quoi?! C'est une blague! S'écria Sasuke outré.

- AHAH! DOUBLE VANGEANCE! Sauta Sakura en brandissant le point.

Le brun tourna la tête vers Naruto qui le regardait peu conscience de ce qui leurs arrivaient. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'ils devaient à nouveau s'embrasser. Mais ce qui était le plus bizarre était qu'il attendait avec impatience que les lèvres de son meilleur ami se retrouvent sur les siennes. Il voulait comprendre se qui s'était passé.

- Aller les gars! On attend ça! dit Ino tout aussi excité que les autres.

Sasuke grogna de nouveau en mordant sa lèvre puis attraper Naruto par la nuque.

- ATTENDS! La deuxième fois c'est avec la langue, leur dit Kiba pendant que le blond frissonnait.

La main de Sasuke avait un effet tellement chaud dans son cou qu'il lui fit perdre la tête. Que se passait-il en lui? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi?

- Argh! T'es vraiment sérieux?

- Ouais, répondit l'homme au chien.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, puis regarda Naruto dans les yeux. Le corps de celui-ci fit un énorme bond dans son cœur. Il n'avait jamais remarqué, mais Sasuke avait de très jolis yeux.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ceux-ci, la bouche qu'il convoitait tant depuis les dernières secondes se reposa contre la sienne. Il faillit lâcher un petit cri de surprise quand il sentit la langue de son meilleur ami se glisser à la rencontre de la sienne. Son cœur battait fort et son corps n'était plus que sensation et frisson pendant que leurs langues se caressaient l'une contre l'autre. Mais encore là, ça ne dura pas longtemps et ils se séparèrent.

- Ça… c'était _trooooop _chaud, dit Sakura satisfaite.

- Parle pour toi, cracha Sasuke de mauvaise humeur.

- Oh merci!

- C'était pas un compliment. Je disais que t'étais trop saoul.

- Et toi pas assez.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et fixa la bouteille maudite. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'ils tombent deux fois l'un sur l'autre?

Pendant qu'il râlait mentalement, Naruto, lui était paralysé et troublé. Comment avait-il pu faire ça? Maintenant, il régnait un grand malaise en lui et en plus, il commençait à avoir une partit de son corps qui lui gênait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, même pas du tout. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sasuke embrasser si bien et à ce qu'il aime ça.

Alors que son regard retourna vers le jeu, il vit la bouteille que Choji avait tourné, s'arrêter sur Ino. Au moins, il n'y avait pas que lui qui allait repartir en ayant embrassé son meilleur ami. En y pensant, il fronça un sourcil et regarda Shikamaru qui avait un air surpris. Et Naruto le savait, jaloux. Il ne pu s'empêcher de voir Choji lever un regard d'excuse sur son meilleur ami quand que la blonde ne soupire.

- Profite-en, ça n'arrivera plus de si tôt. ¸

Leurs baisé se passa rapidement ainsi que celui d Kiba et de Lee et de Tenten et Sakura, plaisant ainsi à tout les hétéros de la place. Mais à chaque tour, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la bouteille en priant pour qu'elle ne tombe pas sur Sasuke. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envi de le voir embrassé…

- Sasuke? Pourquoi je peux pas tomber sur une fille pour une fois, râla Neji.

- Conte-toi chanceux, c'est mieux que Lee, répondit Kiba.

- HEY! T'es chiant, répondit les gros sourcils.

Neji soupira et acquiesça, le brun avait raison et de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix.

Aussitôt que Naruto vit les deux hommes se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, il se leva en un sursaut et se recula. Tous le regardèrent confus.

- Je… euh… je vais aux toilettes, dit-il avant de s'éclipser en courant.

En montant les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, il se prit la main en tête. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il s'appuya contre le mur du couloir du deuxième étage et mit une main sur son torse. Il avait une respiration forte et saccadé et en plus, il était très excité. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça avant. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi ébranlé par un baiser et il ne savait plus quoi penser puisque ce baiser avait été avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus sur cette planète et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher à cause d'un foutu jeux de bouteille.

OoOoO

(A mettre plus long)

Après un long moment de réflexion et de relaxation, Naruto décida de redescendre voir les autres. Il s'était calmé et tentait à présent d'oublier. Il se disait que ça n'avait été qu'un jeu et qu'un baiser. Rien de plus.

Quand il eu terminé de descendre les marches, il tomba nez à nez avec la raison de ses tourments.

- Sa…Sasuke.

Le brun le regarda un instant dans les yeux dont il dut se séparer pour ne pas que tout ça ne paraisse encore plus bizarre.

- Je… je venais te chercher, dit-il en secouant s tête.

- Vous ne jouez plus?

- Ça fais une demi-heure de ça! répondit Sasuke de son air toujours aussi monotone.

- Ah bon, tant que ça? demanda le blond surprit.

- Ouais, je croyais que t'étais mort au travaille.

Naruto s'esclaffa et fit rire en même temps le brun. Le malaise passa grâce à ça. Jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune lève la tête et perde son sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Sasuke avant de lever la tête à son tour.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux tendis que Naruto le regardait.

- Des branches de gui, dit-il le cœur palpitant et l'esprit perdu.

- Ils…ils doivent avoir fait exprès.

- Oui...probablement.

Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres en regardant son meilleur ami. Il avait terriblement envi de…

Alors qu'il sentait Sasuke se rapprocher de lui, Sakura et Gaara arriva devant eux.

- Alors les amoureux, ça va? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Sakura, t'es chiante, répondit Sasuke.

- Quoi? Après le torride spectacle que vous nous avez donné tout à l'heure, il n'y à plus d'excuse pour nier.

- Sakura, arrête, intervint Gaara agacé de voir sa copine saoul et stupide.

Sasuke lança un regard noir à son amie et poussa légèrement Naruto pour passer dans la porte qui menait aux escaliers. Celui-ci allait le suivre, mais il posa une main sur son torse pour l'arrêter.

- Toi, tu reste là, dit Sasuke d'un air tellement froid que Naruto en fit extrêmement vexé.

Il l'envoya promener d'un geste de la tête et partit dans le salon où tous buvait en jouant au carte ou en discutant dans le salon. Il alla simplement s'asseoir face au foyer et à côté du sapin. Maintenant, il était fâché contre Sasuke. Très fâché, mais pourquoi? Pour sa froideur, ou pour simplement lui avoir fait sentir autant d'émotion? Ça, il ne le sut que plus tard. Bien plus tard.

OoOoO

Dans les alentour d'onze heures, le blond se tanna de voir ses amis saoul danser et avoir du plaisir pendant qu'il se morfondait seul dans son coin. Il décida de monter pour aller prendre une douche, sans même prendre le temps d'aller chercher son pyjama dans sa chambre. Il sortit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard en serviette et vit que le party persistait toujours en bas. Il marcha le long du couloir jusqu'à sa chambre, mais s'arrêta devant la porte. Il regarda celle de Sasuke qui était fermé et vit de la lumière qui passait en dessous. Il n'était pas endormit, mais il n'était pas sortit non plus.

De toute façon, il tourna la tête se rappelant ainsi qu'il était furieux contre lui et c'est d'un air snobe qu'il entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança ensuite jusqu'à sa valise et alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir pour en sortir son pantalon, quelque chose attira son attention. Il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé. Enfin, qui s'était _ajouté _à la décoration.

Il se retourna d'un air confus et fixa le cadeau qui était sur son lit. Surpris et en affichant un sourire, il s'approcha de celui-ci et ouvrit la carte.

_Tu m'en aurais voulu sinon._

_Pour assouvir ton amour des truques inutile, voila!_

_Joyeux Noël._

_Sasuke_

Naruto se mit à sourire, puis à culpabiliser. Ça devait être pour ça que le brun voulait monter sans qu'il le suive plus tôt. Tristement, il regarda le paquet en se maudissant d'être aussi susceptible, mais en se rappelant que ce cadeau était à lui, il sauta sur l'emballage qui bordait des flocons de neiges et des père Noël et il le déchira, découvrant ainsi une boite de chaussure.

- Des souliers? Il m'a acheté des souliers?

D'un air monotone et déçu, il ouvrit le paquet…

OoOoO

Sasuke lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire puisqu'il ne voulait pas retourné à la fête et voir ses amis avoir du plaisir pendant qu'il se sentait mal. Pour beaucoup de chose. De un parce qu'il était triste de ne pas avoir ses parents avec lui, de deux parce que son frère n'avait pas été foutu de lui donner un coup de file même après deux semaines d'absences, et pour finir, il se sentait mal par rapport à son meilleur ami qu'il avait du mal à voir en tant que tel maintenant. Même avant _l'évènement _qui précédait ses heures d'ennuis dans sa chambre.

Il déposa tristement son livre, puis ses lunettes, sur la commode et soupira en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il allait avoir du mal à s'endormir ce soir.

Ou pas…

Alors qu'il allait fermer toute lumière et se préparé à aller se coucher, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la voler.

- SASUKE JE T'ADORE! Dit un Naruto en s'avançant vers lui sans retenir la prote qui claqua en se fermant.

Le blond se jeta sur lui sans qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit et il restait surtout très confus et dérouté. Pourquoi était-il si enjoué? N'était-il pas fâcher contre lui plus tôt?

Aussitôt, le blond se coucha dans le lit, montrant ainsi ce qu'il portait au pied. Sasuke sourit en voyant la pair de pantoufles en tête de renard qu'il avait acheté à son meilleur ami pour Noël.

- Content de voir que tu l'es aime, dit-il toujours souriant en se poussant pour être lus confortable.

- L'es aimé? T'es drôle! JE L'AIS ADORE!

Le plus vieux ricana.

- Je savais que tu aimais beaucoup les miennes que j'avais chez moi alors…

- Hey! Tu ne l'es à pas apporter! S'étonna le plus jeune en fronçant des sourcils.

- Usuratonkachi! T'es malades. Si les autres me voyait avec ça, répondit le brun en croisant les bras et en rougissant légèrement.

- Il te trouverait trop mignon avec des petits chatons au pied.

En restant dans la même position, Sasuke sourit en trouvant idiot la manière dont son meilleur ami avait l'habitude de parler stupidement quand il parlait de truque mignon ou qui l'embêtait.

- C'est ça, maintenant, enlève-les qu'on se couche! Dit le brun en se couchant dos à lui.

Il sentit que le blond ne bougeait plus derrière lui alors il restait embêté et se retourna, le retrouvant ainsi avec un air ébahi. Le même air qu'il avait après qu'ils se soient embrassé et le même qu'en dessous du gui.

- Je… je peux toujours dormir avec toi?

- Ben… Euh… Oui. A moins que…

Sasuke était tout aussi déconcerté. Que lui prenait-il d'avoir un regard si…_mignon_.

- NON! Je… c'est bon. Je… je me couche.

Naruto s'assit sur le coin du lit pour enlever ses têtes de renard, puis il ferma la lampe avant de s'asseoir. Il regarda Sasuke qui s'était couché sur le dos, les yeux fermé. Il savait ce qu'il attendait, mais après ce qui était arrivé, il se sentait intimidé.

- Tu te couche ou pas? Le pressa le plus vieux.

- Oui oui!

Lentement, il s'étendit et posa sa tête contre le torse nu de son ami. Il posa sa main sur son bas ventre comme il le faisait d'habitude et se plaça confortablement en fermant les yeux. Mais cette fois si, il ne les garda pas fermé et les ouvrit pour regarder son meilleur ami. Il se mit à fixer son corps d'une autre manière qu'à ses habitudes. Il n'avait jamais remarqué avant, mais Sasuke était quelqu'un de très pâle et peu musclé. Quoi que ce corps lui donnait envie à présent qu'il le regardait d'un autre œil. Il voulait bouger sa main pour voir s'il avait la peau douce.

Aussitôt qu'il se mit à bouger légèrement son pouce, il sentit le plus vieux frissonner et il s'autorisa à continuer de bouger. Une main vint se poser jusqu'à son épaule, puis doucement dans sa chevelure blonde qui se fit lentement caresser. Jamais Sasuke n'avait fait ça et il s'étonna à ne pas détester. Même qu'il adorait au point d'en frissonner.

Au bout d'un moment, Naruto s'obligea à fermer les yeux. Il tentait de se contrôler, mais il avait atrocement envie d'embrasser Sasuke, de le toucher, de le goûter, mais il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit. En se mordant la lèvre et en prenant un peu de courage, il murmura le nom du plus vieux.

- Sasuke…

- Oui? Demanda celui-ci d'une voix faible et tremblante.

Naruto savait que c'était le moment parfait pour demander quelque chose à Sasuke puisqu'il était dans son moment de faiblesse et de fatigue. C'était toujours comme ça qu'il savait tout du brun et qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Mais il n'avait jamais demandé quelque chose comme _ça. _Après une longue minute, il demanda d'une voix frémissante :

- Je peux… est-ce que je peux…

- Oui.

Sasuke avait tellement répondu spontanément qu'il avait grand ouvert les yeux. C'est alors qu'il comprit que le brun le voulait autant que lui.

Lentement, il se redressa, fixant ainsi le visage clos de son meilleur ami qui respirait de plus en plus fort. Il le regarda longtemps, ne sachant pas comment faire le premier pas, ni comment qu'il allait s'y prendre. Après-tout, il ne jouait plus. Il allait le faire pour de _vrais_.

Alors qu'il s'y attendit le moins, la main de Sasuke se plaça directement dans sa nuque, l'attirant ainsi jusqu'à ses lèvres qui vinrent se poser violement contre celle du plus vieux. Il émit un léger gémissement de surprise, puis de bien être. La main du brun caressait son cou puis sa joue pendant que leur baiser s'enflammait passionnément. Naruto n'avait jamais été aussi bien embrassé ni aussi bien touché Il avait l'impression que l'Uchiwa savait exactement où il avait envie de se faire caresser. Sasuke l'envoutait tellement qu'il s'en sentait mal. Comment pouvait-il ressentir tout ça pour son meilleur ami?

Frissonnant de tout son corps, il déplaça celui-ci pour venir se poser légèrement sur Sasuke qui posa instinctivement une main sur sa hache dénudé. Le blond n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir oublié d'avoir mit le haut de son pyjama puisque leur corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre et la sensation de leur peau nu lui fit tourner la tête encore plus que leur baiser.

Après un moment, le brun en eu assez et retourna la situation, tournant ainsi son meilleur ami pour se positionner à son tour en dessous de lui. Naruto frissonna en prenant le corps de Sasuke contre le sien et il gémit quand des baisés se déplaçant dans son coup jusqu'à son épaule. Il remonta sa main le long du dos du plus vieux et vint caresser la chevelure d'ébène de celui-ci.

- Sasuke…

- Naruto…

Après avoir gémit le nom du plus jeune, le brun revint sceller leurs lèvres, mêlant par la suite leurs langues qui s'engagèrent dans une dance sensuelle et enivrante.

Puis à un moment, Sasuke s'arrêta et se redressa légèrement en posant une main de chaque côté du corps de Naruto. Il respirait fort et regarda sa place vide du côté droit du lit et son air était en train de changer.

- Naruto.

- Oui?

Sasuke secoua sa tête comme s'il était de remettre ses idées en place. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

- On… on doit dormir.

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux surpris, puis lâcha son meilleur ami en déposant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps. En regardant Sasuke aussi confus et troublé, il réalisa à son tour qu'ils avaient été trop loin.

- Euh… oui. Tu as raison.

Aussitôt, le corps chaud de son meilleur ami le quitta pour retrouver son côté du lit. Il resta sur le dos un instant et fixa le plafond.

- Bonne nuit Naruto.

- Bonne nuit, répondit-il d'un air neutre en posant ses bras contre son bas ventre qui frissonnait toujours.

Il se sentait maintenant mal, mais pas pour ce qui venait de se passer.

Il tourna.

Il se sentait mal pour ce qui avait changé.

Il tourna encore.

Il ne se sentait plus bien sans le corps de Sasuke contre lui.

Il se mit sur le dos.

Il voulait l'avoir contre lui pour toujours.

Il tourna, puis alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler, il entendit la voix de son meilleur ami parler.

- Moi non plus je ne peux pas dormir, dit-il.

Un corps se rapprocha de lui, puis le corps de Sasuke se pressa contre son dos et un bras vint l'entourer. Leur main se rencontrèrent et se perdirent l'une dans l'autre. Le brun soupira de bien en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou du blond.

- Bonne nuit, Naruto.

- Bonne nuit, Sasuke.

Le blond se sentait bien, mais mal.

Il serra le bras du plus vieux contre lui.

Il ferma les yeux, mais savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeille. Pas après ça. Pas après s'être avouer désespérément que quelque chose avait changé après si peu de temps. Il le savait maintenant pourquoi il avait si besoin de Sasuke depuis toujours. C'était parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été que des meilleurs ami et tout le monde l'avait toujours vu sauf eux.

C'était parce qu'il l'aimait. Il le savait _maintenant. _


	4. 25 Décembre

Désolé de cette longue attente. J'étais un peu démoralisé en voyant qu'en trois chapitre je n'avais que deux reviews et vu que l'un n'était que de ma beta... je manquait de motivation. J'avais même pensé supprimé totalement la fiction, mais quand j'ai vu que j'avais reçu quatre autre reviews je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Alors merci aux quatre nouvel personne qui on commenter mon travaille. Voici la suite ^^

* * *

><p><span><strong>25 Décembre<strong>

Une douce lumière était apparente dans la chambre de Sasuke. Il sentait un corps confortablement installer entre ses bras et son visage était encré dans une chevelure blonde qui, à son avis, sentait très bon. Il avait toujours aimé dormir avec Naruto. Surtout depuis la dernière année et ce n'était pas à cause de la mort de ses parents. Non, il y avait bien une autre raison et il avait cru que c'était trop tôt pour en parler, mais après la soirée qu'ils avaient passé lui et son meilleur ami la veille, il se mit à croire que tout était possible.

Il n'avait pas le cœur de se lever et encore moins de se détacher de Naruto qui semblait si paisible et bien endormit. Et Même s'il entendait déjà les autres en train de déjeuner à l'étage inférieur, il n'avait pas envi de le quitté pour aller les rejoindre. En souriant, il se réinstalla plus confortablement et referma les yeux, voulant reprendre ainsi le sommeille.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il se mettait à somnoler, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre en criant :

- JOYEUX NO… Oh…

Naruto s'était réveillé en un sursaut tandis que Sasuke s'était simplement redresser pour fixé Sakura l'air ébahi.

- Je… suis… euh… désolé de vous… dérangé, dit-il en prenant peu à peu un sourire satisfait avant de reculer légèrement pour partir.

Naruto se mit à grogner de mécontentement en se levant. Il attrapa la robe de chambre du brun et grommela à voix forte.

- Maintenant elle va se faire des idées et ça va être encore pire qu'avant! Bordel!

Puis il sortit, laissant le plus vieux toujours coucher dans son lit, un air maintenant incompris et presque triste. Il soupira d'un air découragé et s'assit sur le coin du lit en frottant ses mains dans son visage. Il se répéta tristement les quatre mots du blond qui l'avait troublé.

_Se faire des idées… se faires des idées._

Il ferma les yeux et s'écroula dos contre le lit pour regarder le plafond.

Peut-être était-il encore trop tôt finalement.

OoOoO

- Vous allez arrêter de vous faires des idées? On ne faisait que dormir, râla Naruto en jouant avec sa fourchette dans son assiette de pan cake. Il n'avait plus très faim à présent.

- VOUS ÉTIEZ NU! S'écria Sakura pour faire par de se qui était arrivé à tout le monde.

- On était pas nu!

- Vous étiez collé l'un contre l'autre!

- On s'est endormit et quand je dors, je bouge.

- C'était lui qui te serrait dans ses bras! Pourquoi tu nous prends pour des cons? Demanda la jeune femme outrée.

- De toute façon, pourquoi dormiez-vous ensemble? T'avais ta chambre à toi il me semble? Demanda Shikamaru en posant la question pour que Sakura cesse de crié pour rien.

- C'est vrai ça! S'écria celle-ci.

Naruto soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il faisait froid dans ma chambre, dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

- Naruto, tu n'es pas vraiment crédible là, dit Lee qui était assit à côté de lui.

Alors que le blond allait répondre, ils sentirent une présence de plus dans la pièce. Ils se retournèrent tous alors vers la porte de l'escalier qui montait au deuxième, puis remarqueraient que Sasuke était là et qu'il les regardait se disputer. Quand celui-ci vit qu'il avait enfin toute l'attention, il dit d'un air bête :

- Vous aller nous foutre la paix? Il à eu du mal à fermer la fenêtre de sa chambre parce qu'elle était glacer et il est venu dormir avec moi. C'est tout. Point.

Il vint s'asseoir à table, mais pas directement à côté du blond, la où la place était libre. Non, il s'assit une chaise plus loin, là où était naturellement assit Kiba avant qu'il ne parte pour aller faire on ne sait quoi. Il ne regarda pas Naruto une seule fois et même si celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté de le fixé depuis qu'il l'avait vu.

- Il y a encore une chose qui me chicotte. Pourquoi étiez-vous aussi près? Il y a des limites à l'amitié! Parce que moi quand…

- SAKURA! IL N'Y A RIEN ENTRE MOI ET NARUTO ET IL N'Y AURA JAMAIS RIEN! POINT!

D'un air furieux, le brun se leva en faisant grincé la chaise le plus possible, puis il partit prendre son manteau, puis ses bottes avant de disparaître par la porte d'entré. Naruto frissonnait de peur. Ça faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami aussi furieux. Un an à vrai dire.

Après une longue minutes de silence, il regarda ses amis d'un air furieux et à son tour quitta la table.

- Vous êtes content? Beau Noël hein?

Puis il partit, ses tête de renard au pied et toujours avec la robe de chambre de Sasuke, vers l apporte d'entré qu'il ouvrit. Il ne faisait vraiment pas froid ce matin. Même qu'il faisait très chaud, alors il décida de sortir ainsi. Il retrouva son meilleur ami plus loin sur le balcon, appuyer contre la rampe. Il regardait à travers la forêt là où se trouvait un cerf qui marchait bien tranquillement.

Naruto soupira de bonheur, heureux que Sasuke ne soit pas partit en voiture, puis il s'approcha de lui, espèrent qu'il ne serait pas en colère contre lui. Il s'appuya contre la rampe à son tour, mais ne parla pas. Il regarda vers le même endroit que lui et ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues minutes. Ça leur faisait du bien d'être en silence et en lien avec la nature. Ils ne pouvaient pas en profiter à New York.

Mais après un moment, Naruto arrêta de regarder le cerf et se concentra plus sur son meilleur ami qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait menti ce matin à ses amis et ce n'était que part orgueilleux et par peur. Parce que depuis la nuit passée, il savait bien que quelque chose avait changé entre lui et Sasuke. Il savait qu'il y avait plus qu'une amitié entre eux. C'était plus fort que ça et ça l'avait toujours été. Il venait simplement de s'en rendre compte.

- Hey, dit-il pour attirer son attention.

- Oui?

- Merci. J'ai bien dormis la nuit dernière, dit-il pour rigoler. Ce qui fut un succès puisque le brun sourit.

- Ouais, mais ça a créé toute une conversation chiante.

- Peut-être, mais…

- Mais quoi?

Alors que Sasuke avait tourné la tête pour le regarder, leur yeux se croisèrent et le blond frissonna, mais en se rappelant quelque chose. La phrase que Sasuke avait désespérément crié avant de s'enfuir dehors : IL N'Y A RIEN ENTRE MOI ET NARUTO ET IL N'Y AURA JAMAIS RIEN.

Son cœur rata un bond dans sa poitrine et même s'il n'avait pas peur de perdre son ami parce qu'il savait que leur lien était trop fort pour que ça arrive, il préféra se taire et ne pas reparler des évènements de la nuit dernière.

- Rien. Tu les as bien remit à leur place. Je crois qu'ils ne nous embêterons plus maintenant.

- Tant mieux, soupira le brun d'un air qui semblait presque sarcastique. Mais le blond ne le vit pas.

Alors que le silence revenait, des flocons de neige se mit à tomber du ciel. De gros et flocons qui fondit quand le blond tendit sa main pour en attraper un. Sasuke le regarda faire un instant, voyant un sourire bizarre se former sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il e ricanant.

- De la neige fondante, répondit Naruto d'un air rêveur.

- Et?

- Et… c'est le temps _de faire un _BONHOMME DE NEIGE!

À la vitesse de l'éclaire, le blond disparu, laissant le plus vieux hilare devant l'air excité de son meilleur ami. Il décida de le suivre jusqu'à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas rester furieux contre personne quand Naruto était là pour le remettre à l'ordre.

OoOoO

Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Tenten et… presque tout les autres étaient sortit pour aller jouer à l'extérieur ou simplement faire une promenade de santé comme Shikamaru et Ino que Choji avait laisser partir seul pour aller s'étendre dans un band de neige. Le blond et sa meilleure amie faisait un bonhomme de neige pendant qu'ils avaient envoyé Kiba et Hinata chercher des branches et des truques pour faire le nez les yeux la bouche et etc…

Pendant que tous s'amusait comme des fous, Sasuke avait décidé de rester à l'intérieure. Il se sentait toujours mal pour ce qu'il avait fait le matin même. Surtout pour ce qu'il avait _dit_. Il avait donc décidé de s'installer sur le balcon pour lire, sans avoir apporté ses lunettes évidement. Il ne voulait pas que personne la voix avec ça. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas réussit une seul fois à se concentré sur son roman. Il ne faisait que regarder le bonhomme de neige qui grandissait et surtout, la personne qui le faisait.

Alors qu'il croyait être seul à regarder son meilleur ami avoir du plaisir en riant et en criant comme un fou, quelqu'un arriva au côté du brun.

- Tu n'es pas allé les rejoindre? Demanda cette personne.

- Non, mais tu ne l'a pas fait non plus.

Gaara sourit en croisant les bras. Sasuke s'était levé pour se rapprocher de la rampe du balcon où il continua de regarder _les autres._ À son plus grand déplaisir, le roux le suivit et vint se placer à côté de lui pour voir ce qui attirait tant son regard.

- _Do you want to build a snowman? _

Sasuke ricana en voyant son meilleur ami faire l'idiot, en oubliant que Gaara voyait tout ses faits et geste. Celui-ci sourit à son tour et attendit un autre bon moment avant de parler.

- Sasuke. Dit-moi si je me trompe, mais tu ne vois plus Naruto comme un simple ami? Dit-il d'un air monotone.

Le brun baissa la tête en soupirant. Il était tanné que tous se mêle de ses affaires, mais s'il pouvait bien dire quelque chose à quelqu'un sans que celui-ci ne le répète, c'était bien à Gaara. De toute façon, il ne voulait plus nier, mais il ne voulait pas non plus tout déballé comme si rien n'était.

- Chiant, mais perspicace à ce que je vois, répondit-il légèrement embarrassé.

Il fit heureux que l'autre homme ne s'emballe pas sur son sarcasme qui était en faite sa révélation, mais fit un peux vexer de voir qu'il ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça. Mais ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'était pas l'un de ses amis les plus proches. Enfin, personne ne l'était. Sauf Naruto.

- Tu sais, j'étais l'un des seuls à croire que vous n'étiez que de simple ami, dit Gaara, peu décidé à le laisser tranquille.

- Eh bien bravo. Alors pourquoi avoir changé d'idée aussi subitement?

- Parce que j'ai compris la réaction que tu as eu après votre baisé.

- Psychologue maintenant? Wow, dit le brun sarcastiquement puisqu'il était intimider et quand il n'était pas bien dans sa peau, il jouait au garçon chiant et arrogant.

- Mais… ce n'est pas ce que qui à retenu le plus mon attention.

Sasuke leva un sourcil, quand-même curieux parce que l'autre homme disait.

- Ce qui à été le plus décisif, c'est la façon dont Naruto t'a regardé après. En un seul baisé, il changeait sa façon de te regarder.

Surpris, Sasuke se redressa et regarda Gaara. Il aimait la tournure que prenait la conversation, mais ne l'Avouerait jamais. Naruto avait changé sa façon de le regarder? Pourquoi alors ne l'avait-il pas remarquer?

- Je… (Il se racla la gorge) qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de différent dans son regard? Demanda-t-il curieux, ce qui fit rire le garçon aux cheveux écarlate.

- Tout, dit-il simplement. Il m'a fait rappeler quand je suis bisarrement tombé amoureux de Sakura.

Sasuke fronça un sourcils en riant.

- Au moins tu t'en rends conte. Cette fille est vraiment spéciale!

- Mais toi aussi tu trouve Naruto spéciale.

Le brun se tut. Gaara avait raison. Il trouvait Naruto spéciale. Très spéciale et c'est pour ça qu'il l'appréciait autant. Parce qu'il mettait de la joie dans sa vie qui n'était plus qu'une face depuis que ses parents étaient morts.

- Tu devrais peut-être lui dire. Après tout ce temps.

- C'est pas comme si je l'avais toujours sût, avoua Sasuke, ça à fait un an hier et j'ai survécu sans rien dire à personne pendant tout ce temps.

- Mais maintenant, Naruto aussi à changer sa façon de te voir et…

- Hey! Tu ne me diras pas quoi faire? Se fâcha le brun en se mettant face à Gaara.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent et il se retourna à son tour pour dire :

- Ce n'était qu'on conseille. Agit avant de le perdre en ami aussi.

Puis il partit, laissant le brun sur plusieurs questions qu'il tenta d'envoyé cogité dans un coin de sa tête. Il ne voulait pas s'en faire avec ça, mais pendant qu'il regardait Naruto jouer avec les bras de l'homme des neiges, il prenait des décisions.

- SALUT! Je m'appel Olaf et j'adooooore les câlins!

Il sourit tendrement puis soupira en s'avouant tristement que Gaara avait raison. Il devait lui dire…. Mais comment faire?

OoOoO

- YEAH! SASU! ON A GAGNÉ, cria le blond en sautant dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Après être rentré de l'extérieur, ils s'étaient tous mit d'accord sur les jeux qu'ils allaient faires après leur souper de Noël. Touts les jeux se faisaient en équipe de deux. Choji et Shikamaru, Ino et Sakura, Gaara et Kankuro, Kiba et Shino, Hinata et Neji et évidement Naruto et Sasuke, pendant que Temari s'occupait de donner les règles du jeu à chaque fois. Après le quatrième, ils commencèrent à ce tanné de voir le _faux couple_ gagner à chaque fois. Surtout que le dernier jeu avait été une série de question qui concernait l'autre personne. En gagnant à ce jeu, ils ne firent que confirmer les soupçons des autres en ce qui concernait leur _fausse amitié. _Mais ils préféraient se taire pour une fois.

- J'en ai mare de jouer. On ne pourrait pas faire autre chose? Dit Shikamaru d'un ton lasse.

- Oui, bonne idée! Pourquoi on ne laisserait pas Sakura nous faire une chanson au piano? Proposa Choji.

- BONNE IDÉE! S'il te plait Sakura chérie! Montre-nous tes talents, dit Naruto enjouer.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement en se levant.

- Bon, d'accord.

Tous se levèrent à sa suite et la suivi au salon où se trouvait l'instrument de musique où Sasuke s'assit.

- Je vais jouer, mais je veux que tout le monde chante. TOUT LE MONDE!, Sasuke! Spécifia-t-elle en regardant le brun qui avait levé les yeux au ciel.

Puis, après que tous s'était installer autour du piano, elle positionna ses doigts et commença à jouer. Tous reconnurent la chanson et se mirent à chanter. Tous sauf Sasuke.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
>Let your heart be light<br>From now on,  
>Our troubles will be out of sight<em>

Chacun leur tours, ils se mirent à chanter. Même Shikamaru et Shino, qui chantait mal, mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
>Make the Yule-tide gay,<br>From now on,  
>Our troubles will be miles away.<em>

Naruto regardait Sasuke se demandant si celui-ci allait chanter quand ce serait son tour.

_Here we are as in olden days,  
>Happy golden days of yore.<br>Faithful friends who are dear to us  
>Gather near to us once more.<em>

_A_lors que Sakura et Ino terminait de chanter, Sasuke tourna la tête vers Naruto qui le regardait d'un air confus. Il savait que celui-ci souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'il chante. Il n'allait quand-même pas lui enlever ça. Alors, il chanta :

_Through the years  
>We all will be together,<br>If the Fates allow  
><em>

En voyant l'air que le blond lui fit, son coeur batta la chamade. Il l'insita en un sourire à chanter avec lui la suite.

_- Hang a shining star upon the highest bough, _chantèrent-t-il yeux dans les yeux et à l'unisson.

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que ce que Gaara lui avait dit était vrai. Naruto le regardait vraiment différemment. Mais, ça ne le déplaisait pas. Pas du tout.

_- And have yourself A merry little Christmas now._

OoOoO

Leur réveillons de noël fit le meilleur qu'ils n'aient jamais eu et tous était d'accord pour l'affirmé, mais ils avaient tellement tous fêter si fort qu'a onze heure, tout le monde montaient déjà dans leur chambre pour dormir. Naruto n'avait pas demandé non plus avant de suivre le brun jusqu'à sa chambre parce qu'il ne repensait plus à ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière. Il n'y avait pas pensé une seule fois dans la journée à vrai dire. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quelle point tout avait changé et pas seulement pour lui.

- Hey j'ai reçu des messages, dit-il en consultant son téléphone qu'il avait malheureusement oublié dans la chambre le matin même.

Au même moment où il dit ça, Sasuke se figea et ouvrit grand les yeux. Il était coucher sur son lit et Naruto était debout non loin de lui, mais il savait que le blond ne l'avait pas vu, mais de toute façon, il aurait compris pourquoi il était devenu si nerveux en une simple secondes et il regrettait amèrement ce qu'il avait fait.

- Ya mon père ma mère, Oncle Jiraiya, Iruka hey, mais pourquoi tu m'as envoyé un message? Demanda Naruto en fronçant des sourcils.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et resta dans la même position, attendant le moment où Naruto allait tout comprendre maintenant.

Le blond commença à lire tout ses messages.

**De Kushina à 1h00pm : Joye Noel aruto. e tame .x**

- Hein? Mais voyons!

**De Minato à 1h03pm : Joyeux Noël fiston, ta mère devait t'envoyer le message elle-même, mais elle à du mal avec son écran tactile. On s'ennuis de toi et on à hâte de te voir pour le réveillon du nouvel an. On t'aime XxX **

Naruto ricana. Il savait que son père avait acheté un téléphone intelligent à sa mère pour Noël et il s'était douter qu'elle aurait du mal à l'utilisé. Il commença à lire ses autres messages sans prêter attention à Sasuke qui devenait de plus en plus anxieux.

**De Jiraiya à 3h34pm : Salut gamin, Joyeux noël. J'espère que tu as reçu mon cadeau que je t'ai envoyé à l'avance! On ce revoit pour le nouvel-an. **

Il leva les yeux au ciel, se rappelant ledit cadeau qu'il avait reçu de son parrain pour Noël. La trilogie intégrale de _Fifty shades _même s'il ne s'y intéressait pas du tout parce qu'il était gay. Il ouvrit l'avant dernier message.

**De Iruka à 6h03pm : Salut petit frère. Joyeux noël. J'ai hâte de te revoir, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenté. J'espère que tu l'aimeras, cette fois ci.**

Le blond ricana ce qui attira l'attention de Sasuke qui se mit à bafouiller :

- Qu'est…qu'est-ce qu'il ya de… de drôle?

- C'est Iruka. Je crois qu'il s'est fait un autre petit ami.

Sasuke souffla un peu. Ce n'était pas encore son tour apparemment.

- J'espère que tu ne lui feras pas le même sort que ce que tu as fait à son ancien petit ami.

- Il n'était pas son petit ami. Il était stupide, se défendit le plus jeune, bon, de toute façon je verrai ça quand on sera de retour en ville.

Il retourna dans ses messages et vit qu'il ne lui en restait plus qu'un.

- Bon, que m'as-tu écris comme connerie.

Il ne le savait pas, mais ce qu'il venait de dire fit très mal au plus vieux qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même pendant que son meilleur ami ouvrait le message qui lui était destiné.

**De Sasuke à 9h34pm : Joyeux Noël Naruto. Je dois te dire quelque chose avant que l'on continue à fêter tranquillement pendant que tu pense que nous ne somme encore que des amis. Je t'avoue que moi aussi je trouvais agaçant tout ce que tout le monde disaient sur nous, jusqu'à l'année dernière, quand mes parents son mort. Tu te rappel le soir quand c'est arrivé? Mon frère était partit se saouler et j'étais seul à la maison parce que je t'avais dis de ne pas venir, mais que tu as formé ma porte quand même pour venir me consoler? C'est à cause de ce moment que tout à changé. Enfin… changé pour moi. Je me suis rendu compte que jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Comme toi, je ne peux dormir seul la nuit, mais je ne peux pas me consoler avec un oreiller ou avec une peluche, c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin à mes côtés pour dormir paisiblement. C'est de toi que j'ai toujours eu besoin pour vivre normalement. J'ai compris que nous n'avions pas qu'une simple amitié. C'était plus fort que ça et maintenant, depuis qu'on s'est embrassé, c'est **_**trop. **_**Je ne sais plus quoi faire sauf te dire que depuis toujours, mais sans le savoir… je t'aime. **

Naruto était resté debout au milieu de la chambre, son cellulaire devant ses yeux qui restait grand ouvert. Il ne pensait plus et c'était figé. Alors il n'était pas fou? L'attitude de Sasuke avait belle et bien changé à son égard depuis un an. Il avait toujours mit ça sur la faute de la mort des parents de l'Uchiwa, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça aurait été à cause de _ça_.

Lentement, il se retournant, voyant du coin de l'œil son meilleur ami assit comme un piquet sur le bord de son lit. Il ne leva pas la tête tout de suite cherchant ce qu'il allait dire, puis avant de parlé, il rougit violement.

- Je… C'est… c'est précis.

Sasuke ricana en se grattant la tête.

- C'est tout ce que tu me réponds? Wow! Dit-il légèrement offusquer. Naruto pu déceler une certaine détresse dans sa voix. Comme s'il croyait qu'il allait le rejeter.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne sais juste pas quoi dire, répondit-il confus. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

- Moi non plus. C'est pour ça que je t'ai envoyé un texto, expliqua le brun d'un air qu'il tentait de gardé indifférent, je ne savais pas comment te le dire ne personne. Je sais que c'est chiant.

Naruto regarda son cellulaire, puis relis quelques mots avant de sourire.

- Non. Ce n'est pas chiant. Au fait, quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps de faire ça?

Sasuke leva son regard sur lui et sur son téléphone en haussant les épaules.

- Facile. Après la chanson de Sakura, quand je suis allé au toilette.

- Oh! Alors t'as écris ça pendant que tu étais sur le trône? Romantique! Dit le blond en rigolant.

- Usuratonkachi! Répondit le brun en levant les yeux au ciel, c'était une excuse pour monter et t'écrire ça.

- Je le sais très bien, répondit Naruto en lui souriant.

Puis, il rabaissa sa tête sur son téléphone, fit quelques petits mouvements sur celui-ci et le ferma avant de le déposer sur la table de chevet du brun. Celui-ci le regarda faire en fronçant des sourcils de un parce qu'il voyait bien que son meilleur ami venait de rougir et de deux parce qu'il attendait toujours une réponse et pendant ce temps là, il paniquait au max. Jamais il n'avait été aussi nerveux.

Puis, il vit le blond lui tourner le dos avant de marcher vers la porte. Tristement, il baissa la tête et soupira. Alors Naruto n'allait pas lui donner la réponse qu'il attendait. Il se sentait tellement idiot, tellement honteux tellement…

Tout à coup, il entendit le verrou de la porte et leva les têtes d'un air confus. Naruto était devant la porte qu'il venait de barré et il s'était figé. Tout à coup, il fronça des sourcils et continua de le fixer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourner.

Naruto encra ses yeux dans les siens et se mordit la lèvre en se rapprochant lentement et d'un démarche décontracter et nerveuse.

- Tu… je… je suis vraiment touché part ce que j'ai lu, dit-il en prenant un peu plus d'assurance à fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de sa proie.

Sasuke se figea encore plus qu'avait l'intention de faire son ami? Il semblait si confiant, si décontracté, si… _sexy!_

- Tant mieux, dit-il déconcerter alors que le blond arrivait face à lui.

Celui-ci le regarda directement dans les yeux puis passa un genou par dessus sa cuisse, puis l'autre par dessues son autre cuisse. Sasuke frissonna. Naruto était assit à califourchon sur lui et il ne cessait de le regarder sensuellement dans les yeux.

- As-tu regardé tes messages Sasuke?

Le brun fronça des sourcils d'un air confus et répondit :

- Non. Pas depuis le diner.

- Tu devrais peut-être regarder alors.

D'un air surpris, il fouilla dans sa poche, frôlant ainsi les mollets de son ami, puis en sortit son téléphone. Aussitôt, il remarqua sur l'écran un message qui venait du blond lui-même. Il fronça une dernière fois les sourcils en ouvrant le message.

D**e Naruto à 12 :05 : J'ai un cadeau de noël pour toi. **

Il leva lentement la tête, puis avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, son cellulaire lui fit arracher des mains et des lèvres attaquèrent les siennes. Littéralement.

Le prenant par surprise, Naruto prit la joue du brun en main et la caressa, comme il l'avait fait la nuit dernière. Il l'embrassa encore un moment et se détacha de lui, gardant ses yeux fermé sous les frissons que lui avait procurés le baiser. Il ouvrit les yeux, fixant le brun qui avait les siens grands ouvert de surprise, puis il sourit en disant :

- Joyeux Noël, Sasuke.

Il n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa main de la joue de son meilleur ami, mais ce n'était pas grave puisqu'après que celui-ci lui ait sourit à son tour, il l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Naruto continua de sourire pendant leur baiser qui ne se terminait plus. Maintenant qu'ils étaient certain des sentiments de l'autre, ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher et voulait continuer de s'unir et ça même jusqu'à la mort.

Sasuke avait entouré ses bras autour du corps de son amant pour le garder contre lui. Il était si heureux si comblé. Il ne savait pas comment sa vie pourrais être plus heureuse maintenant qu'il était avec l'homme qui lui avait volé son cœur un an plus tôt. Il l'attendait depuis tout ce temps en ayant caché ses émotions pour préserver leurs amitiés. Il avait encore peur, mais il était trop occuper à embrassé ce meilleur ami qu'il aimait, pour s'en faire avec ça.

Quand le blond enfonça sa langues de force dans sa bouche et gémit intérieurement, faisant ainsi réagir son sexe qui se dressa légèrement dans son pyjama. Ses pulsion prit par de son corps et il attira Naruto sur le lit et sous lui. Son corps se pressa alors contre le sien et leur lèvre s'étaient détacher un très cours moment qui lui avait paru trop long. Naruto n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration que les lèvres de Sasuke l'attaquaient de nouveau. Il ne broncha pas, après-tout, il l'avait cherché. Mais il ne l'avait pas encore trouvé.

Lentement, il leva la jambe, venant caresser le mollet du plus vieux avec son pied. Celui-ci soupira de plaisir et lâcha ses lèvres en descendant ses baisers dans le cou du blond avant de remonter vers son oreille. Il titilla son lobe qui l'excitait tant avec ses dents, puis continua de lui embrasser la nuque.

- Sa…Sasuke…

- Oui?

- Je… J'ai envie de toi, gémit le blond en s'agrippant à son dos et en appuyant sa tête plus fortement contre le lit. Jamais il n'avait été aussi excité qu'avec Sasuke. Ça prouvait que ses sentiments étaient vraiment forts.

Il entendit le brun ricaner avant de relever la tête pour l'embrasser plus près des lèvres.

- J'avais compris en sentant ta bosse sur ma cuisse, dit-il d'un air pervers avant de lui sucer une partie sensible dans le cou.

Naruto cambra encore plus la tête et vint griffer légèrement l'une des épaules du plus vieux. Prit d'un spasme, celui-ci fit un dur coup de rein contre les hanches de Naruto qui le fit vibré intensément.

_- Dattebayo! _Gémit Naruto.

- Mm… Jamais ce mot n'a sonné aussi érotiquement à mes oreilles.

Le blond ne l'écoutait plus. Seul son corps répondait et il se mit à bouger de plus en plus sous Sasuke qui continuait de le torturé avec des coups de rein et des baiser interminable.

- J'ai envie de toi. S'il te plait.

- Déjà à ta limite, titilla le brun en se redressant à l'aide de ses deux bras qui reposait de chaque côtés du corps de Naruto.

Comme réponse, celui-ci leva son genou gauche qui était entre les jambes de Sasuke et il le leva lentement pour venir le caresser la où il savait qu'il en avait envie.

- Toi aussi. Je le sens.

Surpris, Sasuke acquiesça et s'assit sur ses cuisses pour atteindre le pantalon de son meilleur ami qu'il fixa un moment avant de le regarder dans les yeux pour lui demander permission. Naruto ne dit rien et le laissa faire avec un léger gène. Jamais encore ils ne s'étaient vus nu, mais ça arrivait belle et bien et il était certain que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.

Sasuke fit descendre son bas de pyjama et sourit en voyant le sexe de Naruto se dresser devant lui. Il se mordit la lèvre puis posa sa main dessus.

- Argh! Sa…Sasuke… je… je t'ai dit que j'étais à ma limite, gémit le blond en se cambrant.

- Tu es putain de sexy, Naruto. Tu l'es encore plus nu, répondit le plus vieux en penchant son corps.

Sa tête vint ainsi se rapprocher de l'entre-jambe de Naruto, puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur le bout de son érection qui frémit sous le baisé…

- SAAA… Sa…ARHG... Non…

- Je savais pas que t'étais aussi criàre.

- Ferme-là! Gémit le blond en agrippant sa tête.

- C'est encore plus sexy quand tu m'insulte. Ça me rappel que c'est toi.

- T'es vraiment i…ARGH!

Sasuke prit son érection complètement en bouche et émit de longue et douloureuse caresse en serrant les joues et les lèvres autour de lui. Il fit légèrement tournoyer sa langue autour de son gland, puis recommençait sa descente. Pendant ce temps, Naruto s'accrochait vivement au drap du lit, mais après un moment, il les amena vers les cheveux de Sasuke et il tira dessue, le faisant ainsi se lever.

- Usuratonkachi! Fait pas ça, dit le brun excité.

Naruto sourit en frissonnant.

- C'est vrai que ça sonne carrément mieux comme ça, dit-il les yeux fermers. Il avait peur de les ouvrir et de voir que tout n'était qu'un rêve.

Alors qu'il ne sentait plus Sasuke autour de son sexe, il baissa la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Celui-ci était en train de se dénudé à son tour et il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris en voyant le sexe de son meilleur ami aussi… imposant.

- Bordel, dit-il en gémissant intérieurement.

Sasuke sourit, satisfait, puis vint se rapprocher de lui pour l'embrasser.

- Ça te va comme ça?

- Non, c'est pas assez… j'ai envi de toi, Sasuke, répondit Naruto en lui caressant le visage.

- Ça ne sera pas long, je dois te préparé avant.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux en fixant son ami, puis gémit quand il sentit les mains viriles de son meilleur ami se rapprocher de ses fesses. Il leva alors instinctivement les jambes, puis alors que le brun se redressait pour avoir un meilleur accès, il ferma les yeux. Il voulait le sentir entièrement.

Un premier doigt humide vint caresser son entré, puis il s'enfonça facilement en lui. Sasuke fit confus à ce moment, ne croyant pas que Naruto l'aurait aussi bien accueillit. Il joua pendant un moment avec son doigt, puis après un long moment, il entra le deuxième toujours aussi facilement. Naruto en eu assez.

- Bordel Sasuke! Va plus vite, j'en peux plus, gémit le blond en s'agrippant à l'oreiller sur lequel sa tête était couché.

- Je veux pas que t'ai mal.

- Je suis pas une femme! Franchement. C'est pas comme si s'était la première fois.

Sasuke resta surpris puis fronça des sourcils. Il croyait au contraire que ça l'était.

- Quoi? T'as… t'as déjà…

-Voyons donc! J'ai déjà couché. Tu le savais ça! Répondit Naruto outré.

- Oui, je sais, mais… je croyais pas que t'étais…

Naruto fronça des sourcils et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Sasuke.

- Tu croyais que j'étais dominant?

- Ben…

Naruto sourit et se recoucha plus confortablement. Les doigts du brun était toujours en lui.

- Merci! Ça me touche. Si tu veux, on peux y aller de ce côté-là aus…SSSI!

Sans attente, Sasuke avait insérer son dernier doigt en lui.

- Non, j'aime te voir gémir sous moi.

- Sasuke!

- Dit-le encore!

- Sasuke… S'il te plait, gémit Naruto alors que les doigts du brun bougeaient sensuellement en lui.

Le brun retira ses doigts et se pencha pour se positionné adéquatement. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Naruto pendant que ses mains dirigeait son sexe vers son entré. Une dernière fois avant de le pénétré, il murmura :

- J'y vais, _Usuratonkachi!_

Naruto frissonna et sentit lentement le sexe de Sasuke entré en lui. À partir de ce moment, son corps ne fit plus que pulsion et sensation. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi emplis pas quelqu'un et par l'amour. C'était la chose la plus intentes qu'il avait jamais sentit.

Ça ne prit pas trop longtemps avant qu'il ne soit habituer par cette présence et il commença a gigoter, ce qui offrit à Sasuke le droit de commencer à bouger en lui, serrant ainsi leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Le plus vieux entrait et sortait de façon saccadé et de plus en plus rapidement pendant que Naruto reculait lentement vers la tête de lit. Alors qu'il commençait à être plus régulier et que le blond commençait à gémir son nom et plusieurs mots qu'il ne comprenait pas à cause de sa respirations haletante, il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et l'embrassa. Il n'allait pas pourvoir tenir plus longtemps.

- Je suis déjà à ma limite. Ça fait trop longtemps…

- Je… Moi aussi je… Mm… Sasuke, gémit Naruto en montant ses mains vers les cheveux de son amant.

Celui-ci releva la tête en continuant ses vas et viens, puis ils se regardèrent dans yeux dans les yeux. Naruto déposa ses mains sur ses joues et alors que le brun donnait son dernier coup de rein, il ferma les yeux en cambrant la tête et jouit brutalement entre leur deux corps, en gémissant le nom de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ne fit pas long à le suivre après son gémissement, puis il s'écroula contre le torse du blond qui respirait fortement.

Ils prirent un très long moment avant de se reprendre de leur émotion. Tout avait été si merveilleux, si intense qu'il n'avait vraiment pas put tenir plus longtemps. Mais ils allaient avoir aisément de temps pour se reprendre. Leur relation commençait à peine même si il elle durait depuis un éternité au contraire.

Quand leur cœur fit moins en pulsion et qu'il commençait à se reprendre de leur orgasme, Naruto parla.

- Sasuke?

- Oui?

- Quand tu as dit que… ça faisait si longtemps… Tu ne voulais pas dire que… que t'avais pas couché depuis longtemps?

Le brun redressa la tête en s'appuyant contre le torse de son amant. Honnêtement il lui répondit :

- Ça fait un an.

C'est alors que le blond comprit. Mais pour être certain qu'il ne se faisait pas d'idée, il demanda :

- Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec ta réveillassions?

Sasuke ricana.

- Usuratonkachi! C'est sûr! Dit-il avant de se replacer.

- Je voulais juste être certain, dit Naruto en fermant les yeux de nouveau, heureux.

Lentement, il posa ses mains dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami et les caressa comme la façon que lui-même l'avait fait la nuit dernière. Et sans malaise et sans conversation sur leur futur, ils s'endormirent, nues, l'un contre l'autre. C'est pour ça que le blond avait barré la porte un peu plus tôt.

Si Sakura aurait vu _ça_!


	5. Chapter 5

Salut a tous! Je voudrais vous remercier particulièrement pour toute ces merveilleuses reviews. J'ai été un peux triste même de voir que vous aviez vraiment aimé ma fic et que vous ne saviez pas que celui-ci était le dernier Dx Je m'en excuse, mais au début, elle ne devait vraiment qu'être poster pendant une semaine. La semaine de Noël. et j'ai encore prit du retard avec ce chapitre puisque ça fait depuis vendredi dernier que je suis malade. Une vrai grippe! c'était l'enfer.

Bon, trêve de bavardage je vous laisse à la lecture de ce dernier chapitre. Mais on se retrouve à la fin avec une surprise ;)

**Bon _dernier_ chapitre!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>26 Décembre<strong>

- Vous partez déjà?

- Oui, on a décidé qu'on ferait le chemin moins rapidement vu qu'il y a beaucoup de neige, expliqua Naruto.

- On va s'arrêter à un hôtel près de l'aéroport ce soir, continua Sasuke en trainant sa grosse valise.

Sakura, qui paraissait peiné, baissa la tête en jouant avec ses mains.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de l'autre jour? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ben non! C'est déjà oublié, dit Naruto en lui tapotant le dos.

- Bon… D'accord. Et ne vous inquiété pas, je vais leur parlé pour que plus personne ne vous embêtes, moi y compris.

Naruto et Sasuke se firent un léger sourire en coin, puis le brun répondit :

- Vous faite mieux. On commence à être un peu tanné, dit-il en prenant un air faussement furieux.

- Je… on est vraiment désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas, mais ne le refait pas, dit Naruto en tentant de prendre un air aussi furieux que le brun. Mais il avait vraiment l'air de se moquer de sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci rougie et ne dit rien de plus. Naruto la serra dans ses bras et ils se dirent au revoir, sans même avoir attendu que les autres soient réveillé. Ils aimaient mieux les faire culpabilisé un peu. Juste pour le plaisir.

Ils sortirent, valise à la main, puis marchèrent jusqu'à leur voiture. Ils mirent les valises dans le coffre arrière, puis le blond s'écria :

- JE CONDUIS!

- Non, c'est moi, répondit fermement l'Uchiwa.

- Hey! Pourquoi je pourrais pas conduire? S'écria Naruto offusqué.

- Parce que je l'ai décidé!

- T'es chiant!

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en ouvrant la porte du côté conducteur.

- Bon, d'accord. On échangera après avoir été au restau. Ça te va? Dit-il, faisant ainsi sourire le blond.

- Oui Capitaine! Dit-il en faisant son habituel salut militaire avant d'entrer dans la voiture.

Sasuke poussa un léger rire puis sourit avant de le suivre à l'intérieur. Il démarra le moteur et ils entamèrent leurs longues routes.

OoOoO

- C'est long.

- Je sais, ça fait trois fois que tu le dis, râla Sasuke.

- Au moins quand je conduis ça passe le temps.

Ça faisait déjà deux heures que le blond boudait dans son coin, parce que le plus vieux ne lui parlait pas plus que ça, faignant avoir besoin de se concentré un max pour conduire. Mais en vrai, il savait qu'il n'avait juste pas envie de parler, parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Ça irritait Naruto qui avait toujours quelques choses de bon à dire, mais qui ne recevait aucunes réponses.

- Arrrggggh… c'est long!

Cette fois-ci, le brun ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement, ce qui choqua un peu plus le blond qui en fut offusqué.

- T'as fini de te foutre de ma gueule? S'écria-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

- T'as l'air d'un enfant, Usuratonkachi! Répondit Sasuke le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et toi d'un… d'un… d'un vieux grand-père.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils en ouvrant grand les yeux. Il fixa Naruto d'un air confus, puis cracha :

- C'est quoi le rapport?

Le blond croisa les bras et détourna la tête d'un air boudeur puis il dit :

- …Y'en a pas…. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

Sasuke sourit puis pouffa de rire en continuant de regarder son meilleur ami du coin de l'œil.

- T'aime ça rire de moi hein? Dit celui-ci.

- T'as juste à pas avoir l'air con, répondit Sasuke toujours en souriant.

En voyant son air anormalement jovial, Naruto fronça un sourcil.

- T'es bizarre…

- Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda le brun confu, mais toujours souriant.

- Tu as l'air trop heureux. C'est pas normal, dit le blond toujours boudeur en reprenant sa place initiale, les bras croisé et le regard vers l'extérieur.

- Et toi on dirait que tu ressemble à un Zombi.

Naruto fronça des sourcils en se rappelant qu'il avait lui-même traité son meilleur ami de mort-vivant au début de la semaine. Il ne répondit rien puis continua son enfantillage.

Sasuke continua de sourire puis ricana avant de sortir quelque chose qu'il avait mit dans la boîte à gant de la voiture. C'était une pochette à cd. Il en sortit un et l'installa dans la radio. Le blond regarda son ami d'un air surpris en entendant la musique commencer, puis il fit un léger sourire en coin en disant :

- Bon Jovi? Sérieux?

- Pourquoi pas? Demanda le brun en commençant à hocher la tête comme un _Rockeur._

Naruto tenta de se retenir pour ricaner. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami se dandiner devant une chanson. Et ce qui suivit le rendit encore plus surpris.

- _Once upon a time not so long ago, _dit le brun en même temps que la musique.

Naruto le dévisagea légèrement en gardant un air blazer, mais il souriait intérieurement en voyant l'air rebelle que se donnait son ami en hochant la tête vivement au son de la musique. Il n'allait quand même pas…

- _Tommy used to work on the docks Union's been on strike He's down on his luck...  
>It's tough, so tough<em>

Sasuke tourna la tête vers le blond qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire, mais il souriait. Et c'est ce qui lui fit gagner de l'assurance pour continuer ses bêtises qu'il n'aurait pas fait normalement. Mais pour voir Naruto sourire, il était prêt à tout.

- _Gina works the diner all day Working for her man, She brings home her pay  
>For love, for love... <em>Il regarda Naruto de nouveau... Chant avec moi!

- Non! Répondit le blond en riant légèrement.

_- She says, "We've gotta hold on to what we've got.  
>It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not.<br>_

Sasuke continuait de bouger la tête et il frappait sur son volant pour mettre de l'intensité.

_- For love we'll give it a shot."_

Naruto ne pu plus résister et il chanta avec lui, le bonheur aux lèvres.

_- Whoa, we're half way there Whoa, livin' on a prayer Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear Whoa, livin' on a prayer_

Même si ce moment n'était pas arrive dans la chanson, le blond s'était tellement emporter dans la chanson, qu'il brandit le point théâtralement et chanta sous le regard heureux de son meilleur ami:

_- LIVIN' ON A PRAAAAAAAYER! _

OoOoO

Les heures en voiture avaient passés et ils avaient finalement décidé de s'arrêter avant diner. Il ne leur restait qu'une heure de chemin à faire avant d'arriver à l'aéroport et ils allaient reprendre la route tôt le lendemain matin pour prendre l'avion. L'hôtel dans lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés était très spacieux et bordait un grand et chic restaurant où les deux garçons dégustèrent un succulent repas. Très tôt et avec peu de choix, ils étaient ensuite repartit dans leur chambre d'hôtel, où ils avaient décidé de passé le reste de la soirée.

- _Je peux entrer? Ya pu place ailleurs! _Mais oui entre!

Sasuke et Naruto partageait un même lit, celui qui se trouvait devant la télévision, et ils regardaient celle-ci qui émettait un film qu'ils avaient déjà vue. Seulement, le film était présenté en français et ils ne comprenaient rien. Le plus jeune avait remédié à la situation en mettant la télé sur «Muet» et il faisait lui-même les voix.

- _Je m'appel Ron et je suis roux! _Moi je suis Harry Potter, l'élu. _NNNNOOOON? JE TE CROIS PAS! _Mais oui! _Prouve-le!... WHOUAAAA GÉNIALE! _

- Usuratonkachi! Pourquoi tu gâche un aussi bon film? Demanda Sasuke d'un air outré, mais quand-même souriant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant le blond faire ses âneries.

- Je ne le gâche pas! C'est pratiquement ce qu'ils disent pour vrai!

Le plus vieux fronça un sourcil sarcastiquement en le fixant.

- Pratiquement?

- Quoi? T'as une meilleure idée? Répondit le blond exaspéré.

- Ouais!

Sasuke se retourna, attrapa la manette et la pointa vers la télé pour l'éteindre.

- Voila! C'est réglé, dit-il en lançant la manette au bout du lit.

- Ahah! Très drôle. Maintenant on fait quoi?

Naruto ne laissa pas le temps au brun de placer un seul mot qu'il ouvrait grand la bouche et sautant hors du lit. Sasuke, qui avait espéré faire part de son plan à lui, s'assit en tailleur au milieu du lit et soupira tristement. Ça attendrait à _plus tard. _

Son ami revint à ses côtés, son cellulaire et un circulaire en main.

- On fait des coups au téléphone.

- Non!

- Dattebayo! Relaxe ça va être drôle, répondit le blond d'un air exaspéré en menant son téléphone près de son oreille.

- USURATONKACHI! Tu parles même pas fran...

- CHUUUTE! Allo? Répondit le blond en anglais et en s'adressant au téléphone, oui c'est pour une livraison.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras, mais il regarda son ami d'un air mi-intéressé, mi-désespéré.

- Ouais! Je vais aller la chercher.

Le brun ricana légèrement en grommelant à mi-voix pour lui-même :

- Usuratonkachi!

- Ça va être le spécial double. Oui. Je vais prendre trois poutines.

En levant les bras au ciel, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre la personne qui avait répondu à son stupide de meilleur ami. Celui-ci décida de mettre son téléphone sur intercome pour qu'il entende.

- _Je comprends pas ce que vous dites, Madame. _

Naruto mit une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de s'esclaffer, tandis que le brun s'était plié en deux.

- Ok. Oubliez ça. Je vais prendre quatre pizzas au fromage. Toute garnie. Pas de fromage.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre et détourna la tête. Il avait du mal à s'empêcher de rire aux idioties du blond.

- Arrête, il va finir par t'engueuler, lui dit-il.

Naruto acquiesça et donna son adressa au livreur avant de raccrocher.

- Sakura va avoir une belle surprise.

- Pauvre elle.

- Bon. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Alors qu'il posait sa question, le regard de son ami s'encra intensément dans le sien. Naruto frissonna de la tête au pied en voyant la manière dont le brun le fixa et il en perdit tout ses moyens.

- Je sais pas, ça dépends de toi? Demanda le plus vieux d'un ton suave toujours en le regardant intensément.

Le blond ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était absorbé par la lueur dans les yeux du plus vieux, mais ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle était. Il ne savait pas ce que celle-ci tentait de lui dire. Troublé, il répondit simplement :

- Bah… Il se fait tard. On devrait prendre une douche avant d'aller dormir.

Il vit l'air désespéré de Sasuke qui soupira en se levant.

- J'y vais en premier, dit-il d'un air qui, pour Naruto, sembla légèrement fâcher.

Il fronça des sourcils, se demandant pourquoi le brun agissait ainsi, puis alors que celui-ci disparaissait par la porte de la salle de bain, il se mit à réfléchir. Sasuke avait été très bizarre pendant toute la journée et il n'avait pas trouvé le pourquoi de la chose. De deux, celui-ci l'avait regardé quelques fois d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait décrire. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Il l'avait vue dans ses yeux, la nuit précédente quand ils avaient…

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrit grand quand il comprit pourquoi Sasuke était aussi heureux. C'était à cause de _lui. _Et ce regard, c'était parce qu'il avait envie de _lui. _Et dieu seul sait comment dire à quel point lui aussi avait eu envie d'embrasser son ami pendant la journée. Il ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il avait du mal à agir avec leur nouvelle _relation. _

Lentement, il se leva en se mordant la lèvre. Il avait maintenant une vague idée de ce qu'il allait faire puisque maintenant, il comprenait que tout ce que son ami attendait était un signe de sa part. Seulement, il ne savait pas toujours comment agir.

D'un pas lent il s'approcha de la salle de bain et encore plus lentement, il ouvrit la porte. Il se douta en entrant dans la pièce que Sasuke l'avait entendu.

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu ais envie d'aller au toilette quand je me lave? Demanda le brun dans la douche au fond de la salle de bain.

- Je suis désolé, répondit le blond en retirant son t-shirt à l'aide de ses deux bras.

- Une chance que je ne verrouille pas la porte.

Naruto ricana en lançant son chandail par terre. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur son bas ventre et détacha sa ceinture.

- Je sais que tu le fais justement parce que j'ai toujours envie quand tu es dans la douche.

Il tira sur le cuire et l'enleva de son pantalon. Cette fois ci, Sasuke allait savoir de quoi il avait _envie. _Alors que celui-ci s'était tût, Naruto avait descendu son pantalon ainsi que son boxer, puis il s'approchait lentement du rideau de bain qui était le dernière obstacle qui l'éloignait de Sasuke. Il ne savait pas comment celui-ci allait réagir, mais il allait le savoir.

Il fit face au rideau et après un petit moment, il tira sur celui-ci qui fit un énorme bruit en s'ouvrant. Il enjamba le bain et entra dans celle-ci. Il fit face au dos de Sasuke qui avait laissé ses bras pendre de chacun de son corps quand il avait entendu le blond le rejoindre. Il ne bougea plus, ce qui incita le blond à s'avancer sous l'eau avec lui, jusqu'à coller leur corps.

Le blond passa lentement ses deux mains de chaque côté du torse de Sasuke et vint l'encercler en posant ses lèvres dans son cou.

- Naruto, gémit le brun en penchant la tête vers l'arrière.

- C'est de ça que tu avais envi n'est-ce pas?

Il passa légèrement sa main vers le bas du ventre de son ami, puis sans cri et gare, se fit pousser dos contre le mur de la douche. Sasuke poussa tout son corps contre le sien et vint l'embrasser ardemment, attrapant ses hanches entre ses mains. Les bras de Naruto vint entourer le cou du brun et se laissa contrôler.

- Il était temps que tu comprennes, gémit le brun en délaissant sa bouche.

Il ricana les yeux fermé, puis appuya sa tête contre le mur.

- Alors profite-en maintenant que j'ai compris.

Sasuke sourit en baissant la tête vers leur pied, puis en ouvrant grand les yeux, il ricana avant de remonter sa bouche pour venir la posé doucement contre les lèvres de son amant.

- Usuratonkachi.

- Mm… ça m'excite quand tu dis ça, gémit Naruto en descendant sa main dans le dos du brun.

- Non. T'es vraiment idiot! Continua celui-ci.

- Et pourquoi?

Sasuke leva la tête pour regarder son ami dans les yeux. Ils se fixèrent puis d'un ton grave, mais hilare, il répondit :

- T'as oublié d'enlever tes bas.

Naruto fronça des sourcils puis baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds qui portait toujours sa paire de chaussette de couleur grise. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à rire. Le brun le suivit en fermant les yeux également puis il appuya son front contre celui de son meilleur ami avec qui il était plus qu'heureux. Il ne savait toujours pas comment celui-ci prenait le fait qu'il était amoureux de lui, mais il savait que tout n'avait pas vraiment changé. À quelque exception…

En rouvrant les yeux, il croisa l'excitation qui grandissait dans ceux azure du blond. Il ne put se contrôler plus après ce moment et il attaqua de nouveau ses lèvres qu'il dévora littéralement. Passionnément, il bougea son corps contre le sien en le caressant partout où il le pouvait avec ses deux mains. Depuis le temps qu'il le voulait, il allait en profité. Au max!

OoOoO

Ils l'avaient fait dans la douche, puis sur le comptoir de la salle de bain parce qu'ils n'avaient pu s'en empêcher après s'être séché mutuellement, puis ils venaient d'atteindre une troisième fois l'orgasme dans le lit de la chambre d'hôtel. Naruto avait posé sa tête sur le torse de son ami et faisait lentement bouger ses doigts sur celui-ci d'un air réfléchit. Il pensait à sa vie, à ce qui allait arriver, à ce qui avait changé et à ce qui allait peut-être changer dans sa vie. Il avait toujours aimé Sasuke en ami, mais maintenant qu'il le voyait différemment, il avait peur de le perdre s'ils entreprenaient une relation différente. Il n'avait jamais su comment agir avec un petit copain, alors comment devrait-il agir avec le brun?

- Sasuke?

- Oui?

Le plus vieux avait les yeux fermer avant qu'il ne se fasse interpeller. Il profitait de se moment de tranquillité collé contre l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se trouvait très chanceux d'enfin pouvoir se laissé aller complètement avec le blond. Il enleva sa main de ses cheveux qu'il avait toujours eu envie de caresser, puis le regarda dans les yeux alors qu'il appuyait ses deux bras sur son torse pour le fixé à son tour.

Naruto avait un regard confus et troublé, ce qui le rendit triste. Apparemment, il était le seul à appréciez.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il d'une voix monotone.

- Tu… je peux te demander quelque chose?

- Oui. Tout ce que tu veux, répondit le brun en soupirant, pour être honnête, il avait un peu peur.

Naruto soupira à son tour, puis se lança, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre bon moment pour en parler.

- Tu trouve ça comment notre nouvelle relation?

Le plus vieux fronça des sourcils et se redressa légèrement pour avoir une meilleur vu sur le blond.

- Je comprends pas?

- Ça te fait rien qu'on change comme ça d'une journée à l'autre? Enfin, je sais que toi ça faisait un baille que tu me voyais autrement, mais je veux dire, t'as pas un peu peur que… ça ne marche pas?

Sasuke pencha la tête pour regarder le plafond. Il réfléchit, puis trouva la meilleure des réponses pour son ami et pour son cœur.

- Ça a toujours marché, alors pourquoi ça ne marcherait plus?

- Parce que c'est différent, répondit le blond attristé.

- Ça te dérange? Demanda le brun vexé.

- Non! Dieu, non. J'ai juste… j'ai juste peur de te perdre.

Le cœur du plus vieux fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Voir à qu'elle point il comptait aux yeux du blond lui fit extrêmement plaisir, même s'il avait pensé que Sasuke avait l'intension qu'ils se perdent parce qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouve différent. On a toujours agit ainsi et on n'a pas changé à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier. À quelque exception près.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux pas perdre ça non plus.

Le brun se redressa et le regarda intensément dans les yeux.

- Naruto, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble qu'on ne peu plus être ami! On a toujours agit comme un vieux couple, qui ne baise pas, mais on était bien comme ca. Moi ça faisait un moment que je voulais plus, mais plus ne veux pas dire _tout _changer et être comme les amoureux qui se laisse après un an ou qui trompe l'autre comme les gens d'aujourd'hui. On a qu'a resté nous, avec un supplément.

- Le sexe? Ricana le blond en rougissant.

Sasuke ricana à son tour puis baissa la tête.

- Ben, pas juste ça. Je veux dire…

- Je comprends, dit le blond souriant, je suis désolé.

- Non c'est bon. J'ai un peu… enfin… pour être honnête, ça me faisait un peu peur à moi aussi. Mais quand j'ai vu que tout était resté pareil aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que rien avait vraiment changé. Même si on a couché ensemble hier soir, tu as agis pareil ce matin et ce soir. Jusqu'à ce que tu me rejoignes dans ma douche.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'en ai jamais eu envie! Dit le blond en reprenant sa place initial sur le torse du brun qui s'était recouché après son discours. Je t'ai toujours trouvé séduisant tu sais!

- Sérieusement? Demanda le brun curieux.

- Oui, mais tu ne veux pas de détail, répondit Naruto jusqu'à ce que deux bras vint lui attaquer le corps pour le soulever légèrement.

Il se fit trainé jusqu'à se placer à califourchon sur le plus vieux qui força sa tête à se tourner vers la sienne. Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux en souriant perversement, puis répondit :

- Oh que si. Je veux tout savoir à partir de maintenant. Tous tes désirs, dit-il en embrassant le haut de son torse, tous tes fantasmes, rajoute-t-il en embrassant son menton qu'il tenait dans sa main, et tout ce que tu pense.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur les lèvres avant que Naruto sourit en répondant :

- Je pense qu'on ne dormira pas beaucoup cette nuit.

Sasuke rit, puis il attaqua son amant de sa bouche pour l'emporter dans un baiser passionné qui ne se termina pas avant de longues heures. Avec le sexe, ils avaient l'impression d'apprendre à se connaître d'une autre façon, mais sans changer pour autant.

**Épilogue**

Je n'aurais pas dût rêvasser toute la journée puisque maintenant je suis obligé de rester travailler plus tard. Sasuke ne va pas être content. Enfin… il va être déçu. Je lui ai envoyé un message il y a de ça une heure, quand j'aurais dû rentrer, et il ne m'a même pas répondu. Je ne désespère pas et tente de finir les quelques dossiers que j'aurais dût avoir terminé il y a des heures. Tout le monde est partit et il fait noir dans la grandes salle où se trouve tout les cubicules. Seul une lampe illumine mon bureau pour que je puisse continuer de travailler, mais l'envie n'est toujours pas là. Je veux juste aller rejoindre mon petit ami chez moi. Enfin, chez _nous. _Depuis que nous somme revenu du chalet de Sakura, Sasuke est toujours chez moi. Je crois qu'il n'a pas mit les pieds chez lui depuis le début de nos vacances à vrai dire.

Alors que je croyais être seul à cette heure, j'entends quelqu'un marcher à travers l'allée qui se trouve à côté de mon bureau. Je tourne la tête et fronce des sourcils pour tenter de voir à travers le noir de la grande pièce puis subitement, je vois mon ami Sai qui travaille habituellement à l'étage supérieur du bâtiment dans la publicité. Je souris en le voyant s'avancer vers mon cubicule et lui dit gentiment :

- Hey salut! J'espère que tu nous en veux pas de t'avoir oubli…

Alors que je tente de finir ma phrase, il passe simplement à côté de moi d'un air monotone et d'un pas rapide. Il n'a même pas prit la peine de baissé la tête vers moi et a continué son chemin jusqu'à la sortie, à droite, au fond de la pièce. Je soupire. Je l'ai bien mérité, je n'aurais pas dû oublier de l'invité. Quoi que Kiba aussi à son mal à prendre. Lui-même n'a pas pensé à Sai avant de partir en vacance.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me remet au travaille. Pendant une longue heure, je travaille sur l'un des deux dossiers que je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer cette après midi et avec aisance, je le faxe à mon patron qui doit l'attendre chez lui avec impatience. Des bruits couraient à son propos aujourd'hui. Il paraîtrait qu'il se serait fait un petit ami près d'une dizaine d'année plus jeune que lui. Ça ne m'a pas vraiment surpris. J'ai toujours sût d'instinct qu'il avait un penchant sur la gente masculine et surtout pervers, mais je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il choisisse un garçon de seulement dix ans plus jeune. Je m'attendais à plus. Personne ne sait qui il est, mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Ce qui me surprend, c'est que quelqu'un soit au courant qu'il ait une relation. Lui qui est si réservé.

Alors que j'entame avec peu d'envie le deuxième dossier, j'entends quelqu'un marcher vers mon bureau du sens où Sai a disparu plus tôt. Ça m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas encore partit chez lui.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'étonne le plus quand je relève la tête pour voir s'il va se décidé à me parler. En fait, ce n'est même pas lui qui se trouve devant moi, qui me sourit et qui me tend un sac brun qui sent très bon devant le visage.

- J'ai pensé que t'aurais un petit peu faim après être resté si tard au travaille.

- Sasuke? Dis-je surpris, mais heureux, en me levant de ma chaise de bureau.

Mon meilleur ami se rapproche de moi et me donne un baiser sur la joue.

- Assoyons-nous pour manger, ça va être froid, me dit-il en souriant.

Je lui souris à mon tour. Peut-être qu'après ça, j'aurais la force de finir mon travaille.

OoOoO

- Teuchi fait les meilleurs nouilles de la planète! Dis-je à Sasuke, heureux qu'il m'ait apporté mon plat favori et qu'il n'en ait pas qu'acheter deux bols.

J'en ai déjà mangé quatre, assis sur les genoux de mon petit ami qui ma volé ma chaise de bureau. Mais ça ne me fais rien. Je suis bien assis sur ses fortes cuisses qui me soutiennent malgré mon poids, pas très élevé, mais fort en muscle. Je me demande comment il fait pour me supporté, dans tout les sens. Ses bras m'entourent la taille pendant que je termine mon bol. Lui il a fini depuis longtemps, mais il me regarde manger, heureux de m'avoir fait plaisir.

- Dattebayo! Ça fait du bien après une journée de travail, dis-je en m'essuyant la bouche à l'aide de ma manche de chemise.

Sasuke ricane et me regarde souriant. Ça me déstabilise toujours autant de le voir si attentionné avec moi. De temps en temps. Parce qu'il n'est pas toujours comme ça, même si on est ensemble depuis presque deux semaines. Il a souvent son air monotone et son ton froid, mais beaucoup moins souvent. Déjà qu'il ne l'était presque pas avec moi! Maintenant, quand il est de mauvais humeur, je le sais immédiatement, parce qu'il me le dit. Nous nous disons tout. C'est presque la seule chose qui à changé depuis Noël. Enfin, ça et…

- Je trouvais dommage que tu doives travailler si tard. Je recommence à travaille après demain et je pensais pouvoir profité de toi ce soir.

Je rougis en sentant ses mains se balader sur mes hanches. Dieu qu'elles sont chaudes et excitantes. Un simple touché et je me sens déjà près. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des idées obscènes. Ce n'est peut-être même pas à ça qu'il pense.

- T'as eu aisément de temps pendant deux semaines.

- Mais on n'en profite vraiment que depuis Noël, répondit-il en montant sa main jusque dans le haut de mon dos.

_Oups. C'est vraiment à ça qu'il pense. _

Alors que je pense à mon patron, à mes collègues et à tous ceux qui pourrais débarquer à tout moment, mon corps se fait tourner jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à califourchon sur Sasuke qui encre son regard sexy dans le mien. _Aille! Ça va être dur. _

Ses baisers montent du haut de ma chemise légèrement déboutonné, jusqu'à mon cou, puis jusqu'à mon menton. Ses bras m'entourent la taille et je ferme les yeux en me laissant aller. _J'espère vraiment qu'il n'y a pas de caméra dans cet établissement. _

- Naruto… Je t'aime…

Je me fige et ouvre grand mes yeux. Tout mon corps se prend d'un grand et long frisson et j'oubli tout. Vraiment tout. Mon corps s'enflamme d'un coup et je ne peux m'empêcher d'arrêter de bouger pour attirer l'attention de Sasuke qui finit par ouvrir les yeux pour me regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Je ne peux plus mentir. Alors je lui réponds :

- Ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'entendre ça, dis-je ému en caressant le haut de son collet mal placé.

Il fronce des sourcils et me fixe perplexe.

- Pourtant… tu savais, dit-il confus, mais amusé que ça me touche autant.

- Mais… c'était la première fois que tu me le disais de vive voix.

En effet, Sasuke ne s'était jamais vraiment déclaré par lui-même. Après m'avoir dit qu'il m'aimait en texto, il me l'avait dit deux ou trois fois au téléphone quand j'étais ailleurs que chez moi ou encore sur la carte qui venait avec des fleurs qu'il m'a donné au jour de l'an, mais à part ça, jamais quand on était face à face où en faisant l'amour. Mais ça n'enlevait jamais la magie pour autant. Même que ça venait de rendre celui-ci encore mieux.

- Hey… Ça me rappelle que… tu me l'as jamais dit toi!

- Oh! Mais c'est que je n'étais pas sûr, dis-je sans réfléchir.

_Oups. _À voir l'air que prend Sasuke, j'aurais dut l'interprété autrement.

- Quoi? Dit-il outrer en se relevant. Je manque presque de tomber, mais je m'accroche à ses larges épaules.

- NON! Attends, t'emballe pas. Je voulais pas dire ça.

- Explique-toi! Ça fait deux semaines qu'on est ensemble et tu ne m'aime même pas?

- Dattebayo! Laisse-moi parler.

Avec chance, il se calme et se rassit comme il faut. Je vais devoir m'expliqué correctement pour ne pas tout gâcher.

- Je savais après qu'on se soit embrassé la veille de Noël que je ne te voyais plus vraiment en ami, mais je n'avais pas vraiment compris que j'étais vraiment amoureux. Tu étais toujours mon meilleur ami.

- Tu l'es encore.

- Je sais. Mais c'est notre conversation à l'hôtel qui m'a fait arrêter de douté. Je savais que tout allait se passer bien après ça et que je… que je pouvais t'aimé. Pour de vrai.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils, peu convaincu, puis je soupire et va droit au but.

- Je t'ai toujours aimé Sasuke. Je m'en suis simplement rendu compte à Noël. Voilà.

- Usuratonkachi, soupir-t-il d'aise, Tu m'as fais peur.

Il appuis sa tête contre mon torse qui lui fait face et se remet à respirer. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi stressé. Comme s'il avait cru me perdre en quelques secondes à peine. Je ne peux pas le plaindre, après un an d'attente, il a bien le droit d'avoir ses craintes.

Je prends sa tête entre mes mains et la relève pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- T'inquiète. On est fait pour être ensemble. Tu sais, tout le monde n'a pas arrêté de nous le dire.

Il ricana et me dit en reprenant son sourire :

- En parlant de ça, quand est-ce qu'on va leur dire?

- Mes parents et ton frère savent. Les autres peuvent attendre encore un peu. En plus, je trouve ça très marrant de les voir s'excuser de nous avoir importuné.

- Peut-être, mais depuis que Kiba à débarqué chez vous avant-hier et qu'il nous à vu presque à poile sur ton canapé, je suis sûr qu'il se doute encore plus de quelque chose.

J'hausse les épaules.

- Peu importe. Ils peuvent encore attendre.

Sasuke sourit et alors que mes mains délaissent ses joues, c'est sa main à lui qui se pose sur mon visage. Il le caresse en encrant son regard d'ébène dans mes yeux océan puis avec tendresse et amour il me dit :

- Je t'aime Naruto.

Je lui souris, heureux d'entendre de nouveau ses mots sortirent de sa bouche puis en sachant qu'il serait la toute dernière personne à qui je dirai ces mots, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce que sera notre futur. Je sais que rien ne changera entre nous deux puisqu'on était déjà beaucoup plus que deux meilleurs amis avant d'être aussi amoureux. Nous étions le confident de l'autre au plus mal et l'épaule sur laquelle pleurer dans les moments difficiles et les deuils.

_Peu de chose allait changer, mais un avenir à deux allait se concrétisé. Ils savaient dès le début qu'ils allaient êtres amis pour toute la vie, mais c'était bien plus maintenant qu'ils étaient un couple. Ils s'assuraient d'êtres __**ensemble**__, pour toute l'éternité et à jamais._

* * *

><p>J'espère que tout à été au delà de vos attente! Alors, la surprise:<p>

Pendant que j'étais malade, j'ai prit soin de vous écrire un petit **Bonus** ^^ Je ne l'ai pas terminer puisqu'il serait un peu plus long qu'un chapitre normal, mais je vais mit mettre sur le champ. Surtout si d'autre merveilleuse reviews arrive entre temps :)

Sur ce, à bientôt pour le chapitre Bonus et n'oubliez-pas de me donner des nouvelles de ce que vous aviez appréciez de la fin ^^

Merci encore!


End file.
